Jealousy Prevails
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: The Mugiwara crew is going to dock on Amazon Lily! But... What is that nagging feeling Nami has, every time she sees Luffy and Hancock together?
1. Chapter 1

**PRETEND AMAZON LILY LIES IN NEW WORLD! Thank you and enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He looked up with his little black orbs. He wasn't looking at the cloudless, plain blue sky; neither at the sun shining upon him and tickling his skin and face. He was looking at the sails. He missed something… His big owlish eyes and cocked eyebrows showed his confusion. He tilted his head absentmindedly, emphasising the confusion. Something about the sails seemed mysterious…<br>Finally someone noticed the captain standing in the middle of the deck, watching the sky. The first mate opened his one and only eye and he tried to follow his captain's gaze. Tried – because said captain had his back turned to him. The green haired swordsman also turned confused as soon as the sails caught his attention.

"Oi, Luffy!", yelled Zoro, standing up slowly.

Luffy turned slightly and he looked at his first mate, blinking his eyes and asking after "Yes?"

Zoro walked towards Luffy and his gaze never left the sails. He finally looked around after some time to find that the ship was no longer moving; it was dead on the water. The sails weren't filled with wind and the air around them was completely stagnant. "Since when did we stop moving?"

Luffy put his fist on his palm with a round open mouth "Ooh! Now I get what seems mysterious!", he said. He now pointed at the sail "There's no wind!"

"Calm Belt?", the two turned around, seeing a confused Usopp who also looked up to the unmoving sails. The captain and first mate turned around again, looking at the sails.

"Let's call Nami?" asked Zoro

"Let's call Nami.", ordered Luffy.

Both took a deep breath, "NAMI!", and yelled in choir.

The navigator frowned as she almost ruined her map with their utterly and obnoxious yell. Nami put down her pen and she stood up, cracking her knuckles in case it was one of those 'fantastic' game ideas of Luffy. Nami opened the door of the observation room and she walked further, going towards the railing. She looked over the deck and she tugged her hair behind her ear, frowning as she did.  
>She wanted to say something, but realisation hit her faster. Her eyes slightly widened when she didn't feel any wind or even a little breeze. She looked around and she looked at the waves, noticing the sea was stagnant and lifeless.<p>

"Calm Belt…", whispered Nami. "Joy…", she now sighed - depressed and sarcastic - pinching the bridge of her nose as she did.

Luffy jumped around with a gleeful grin, running to the rail and clutching his hat for protection it against the wind. He looked over the sea and his grin grew, already imagining where they were going. "YOSH!", he yelled.

Sanji sighed as he was busy in the kitchen and he put his pan down into the sink. He walked towards the door and opened it, watching Luffy jumping around and Zoro and Usopp looking at the jumping 19 year old boy in confusion. Luffy stopped to watch Sanji and he grinned. He now looked at Nami and he pumped his arms into the air with a cheerful voice "We are close to Amazon Lily!", he yelled "Let's go!"

Now everyone showed up. Brook and Franky walked out of the men quarter with their instruments in their hands, Chopper showed up from behind Sanji – He was most likely in the infirmary and he jumped onto the railing. Robin also showed up from the women quarter with her book in her hand. Sanji drooled and his eyes turned into hearts.

"Seriously?", asked Usopp confused, but also a little bit curious. How did the island look like? Pink with ribbons or just normally with lots of girls?

Luffy turned to Usopp and he nods furiously; his head nearly risked falling from his head. "Ah! The island was close to a Calm Belt!", Luffy said happily.

"Luffy! That doesn't mean we are close to Amazon Lily! There are lots of islands around the Calm Belt.", explained Nami.

Luffy looked at her and tilted his head. "Is it a mystery?", asked Luffy "Or an adventure?"

'He didn't get what she was explaining… At all…' Thought Zoro and Usopp with a sigh and a sweat drop.

"A mystery adventure!", decided Luffy. "Let's go! Franky! Prepare coup de burst!", ordered the captain. Franky slowly lifted his sunglasses to blink at Luffy. He grinned slowly and he put his sunglasses back before his eyes. He walked towards the stirring wheel and Nami frowned, still rubbing her eyes. 'These guys… Really…'

Nami jumped down and landed on the deck. She passed the gleeful Luffy, the bored looking Zoro and the curious Usopp. She walked towards Franky towards the steering wheel. She looked at her log pose and pointed towards the place the needle was pointing to. "That way.", she said.

Franky nodded and pulled the handle down, light forming behind the thousand sunny. Everyone grabbed something for the impact they were going to meet.

"COUP DE BURST!", he yelled. The ship flew away. Luffy laughed loud as the wind played with his hair and clothes. The others looked at their captain and to the sea next. Sanji was still drooling as he thought about the beautiful maidens at the island he was going to meet. Was it going to be like fishman island? Being cuddled by mermaids?

The ship slowed down and landed onto the water again with a slight splash. Luffy pinched his eyes and he cheered when he saw something in the distance catching his attention. He pointed at the horizon and everyone followed his pointing finger. They saw a little dot in the sea. Franky now turned a different handle, Channel Zero, making the paddles come out and it paddled slowly over the water.

"I hope I have enough cola." Said Franky. "But I know she has, since I upgraded her." He patted the wheel and Nami giggled slightly.

"Ne, Luffy! What is it like on Amazon Lily?", asked Chopper excitedly.

Luffy looked into the sky and thought for a second. Nami walked downstairs listening what he had to tell. "Well… They never had seen a male, so I was quite mysterious I think… They wanted to see my kintama and they tried to make a business out of me…" he said, pointing some things out.

'Kintama…' thought some while gaping at Luffy.

"They what…?" they heard, feeling a darkish aura around them. They all turned to the navigator who now had her back turned to them, slightly trembling.

"Nami-swan?" asked Sanji with slight angst. Nami turned fast, her hands rubbing against each other and her eyes turning into shiny belli eyes. Everyone's jaw dropped onto the ground and they sweated bullets.

She shifted towards Luffy and she almost drooled, thinking about all the money she could earn out of him. "Luffy~ Do you want to be my business partner~?" she asked. Luffy frowned and shifted away.

'Partner in crime, she meant…' thought everyone, minus Luffy and Sanji. Sanji for he was depressed. Why didn't she choose him? Sure, Luffy already was there once, but Sanji is more handsome, right?

"No…", said Luffy shifting away again.

Nami laughed and slammed Luffy's back, and none to gently "I was kidding!", she said with still the same belli signs on her eyes.

"Your actions and words don't match!" yelled Zoro and Usopp slapping the air. Nami laughed embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head, sticking her tongue out. Everyone sighed and sweatdropped. Sanji wooed around her again, forgiving her for her decision she made a minute ago.

"And what else?" asked Usopp sceptical and excited.

Luffy thought again with his finger under his lip. "They have great food! And much! It's beautiful there and big enough to train! They also have cool animals!" he said excited. Everyone listened in awe.

Sanji jumped to Luffy and he grabbed his shoulders, shaking him around. "The girls! Tell about the girls!" he yelled, shaking harder.

Luffy only laughed harder. "Relax!" Sanji stopped shaking him and everyone now looked surprised after hearing what the captain exclaimed "Our next nakama is there!"

"Our what!" yelled Usopp

"I want to see her panties, yohohoho!"

"Is it a girl?" asked Robin with a little smile, obviously already knowing the answer. About time a girl joined the crew

"Captain! I love you!" yelled Sanji, leaping to Luffy. Luffy avoided with ease and a dead panned expression.

Zoro sighed and looked into the sky "Awesome… Another witch…" he murmured.

Luffy chuckled softly. "I already asked her if she wanted to join the crew, but she declined every time, saying 'I have important… Tasks to do – or something – so I can't leave.'."

"So you already even asked her, Mugiwara! And why do you think she is going to join us this time?" asked Franky leaning over the railing.

"I think she has a heavy case of I-don't-want-to-die-itis…" said Usopp with a convincing nod

Luffy grinned as he looked at Franky "I think she is going to join if we all ask her."

"Usopp, only you have that… Even after two years…" said Chopper

"She has no choice if we do that." Said Brook. Luffy grinned and nodded, truly aware of that.

"I do not!" said Usopp shocked

Sanji looked at Usopp and took a long drag "Usopp, shut up."

Some smiled and some grinned. They were quite excited to be honest, going to a new island and all. The ship came closer towards the new island. Everyone stood by the railing, looking as it became bigger. Some were curious why Luffy wanted that girl to join, but some just trust him by his judgement. If Luffy had a good reason, he had a good reason. And if he also asked two years ago, and he was going to try again, she should be really strong than.

Usopp turned to Luffy with a slight frown. Nobody knew how she fought or if she even did fight… "What her specialty?" asked Usopp. Everyone slightly turned to Usopp and now to Luffy.

"Crossbow and Haki." He said bluntly without an unreadable expression.

Usopp's expression turned dead panned and he frowned. "What is my purpose on this ship than?"

Luffy laughed and slammed his back – hard "You are our liar!"

"I don't lie that much anymore!" Usopp yelled in defence. Some shook their head and sighed and some chuckled. Luffy grinned and looked back at the island. He frowned like he forgot something to tell them… But what is it… 'Hmm… I think I will know it again soon…' he thought not really being bothered by what he forgot.

"Ne, Luffy. Do they have any shopping malls there?" asked Nami suddenly and curious. Robin also perked up, hearing that. They really needed and wanted some new clothes now.

Luffy looked at her and blinked. His eyes just already showed he didn't know the answer. She yanked on his nose, and she stuck her tongue out at him, "Okay, I get it, you big idiot. It was stupid of me to ask."

Nodding very seriously, Luffy said, his voice nasally from her tugging on his nose, "Yes, it was stupid."

Shoving his nose back into his face in the form of a punch, she said, "I don't want to hear that from you." poking his forehead emphasising the 'you'.

Luffy pursed his lips and he looked back at the island. Everyone looked and smiled. The thought of Luffy being there for two years was really exciting for them. Where did he train? Where did he sleep? Where did he eat?

The most important thing was that their captain survived everything, and they really had to thank the Empress later if they meet her...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! I made this story together with my sister (again) We have temporally deleted 'Akuma No Kii' But we will update it fast again ^^<strong>

**Either way, Nami still doesn't know she's jealous, but I guess you noticed. I also hope nobody was OOC… And I actually am going to make Hancock quite... Kind…^^ Kisses!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok… Don't think you are reading a HancockxLuffy story, because you aren't… Just a slight warning…**

**Makes me wonder by the way… Why did everyone think Luffy was going to ask Hancock if she could join the crew? XD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>Hancock's eyes shot open and she jumped out of her bed, running towards her window and looking. Her eyes turned shiny and she got a pink hue over her cheeks. 'Luffy-sama~' she thought. She ran and passed old lady Nyon on her way.<p>

"Princess! You have tyo stay in bed!" she yelled.

Hancock ran further, ignoring her grandmother. She exited the Kuja castle and everyone looked with utterly confusion at their Empress. She walked further and some followed her, leaving their supplies and material back at the castle. They walked towards the docks and Hancock smile widened. She was sure now.

She turned and everyone looked at her in awe and curiosity. "Luffy-sama is back! Open the gates!" she yelled. Everyone gasped and talked. Luffy-sama? Luffy is coming back!

"My lady! I have tyold you it is fyorbidden fyor males tyo enter the island!" Nyon said angry. Once again, Hancock wasn't listening!

Marguerite ran to Hancock, with sweat beading her head. "Empress! Luffy's not alone! He came with a ship! And even more people!"

"A ship! That's impossible! This is the Calm Belt!" yelled Sandersonia in disbelieve.

"Look for yourself!" said Marguerite, giving her the binoculars. Sandersonia took them and she ran up, trying to take a peek from above the gate. She looked very closely and she frowned as she saw everyone.

"I see Luffy-sama!" she yelled loud. "I also see two other girls!" Hancock already growled in irritation. It was those two Luffy already talked about, once. What kind of relationship did they have…? "I also see 4 its and one weird thing and one long skeleton looking thing.

"Be more specific please!" yelled Marigold. Nyon went up towards Sandersonia and she grabbed the binoculars away and she looked instead.

"4 men, yone skunk and…" Nyon looked better "It seems like a living skeletyon…" she said confused.

"Open the gates!" yelled Hancock again. Nyon turned around mad but the gates opened slowly. Nyon went back again to Hancock and she frowned mad "It's fyorbidden! Hyow many times dyo I have tyo say that?" yelled Nyon mad. Hancock 'hmpfed' and she turned her back to her grandmother, walking closer to the sight of the dock.

* * *

><p>The Mugiwara crew smiled slowly when the gates opened. Luffy grinned and clutched his hat tighter, ready for the next adventure. Nami and Robin really were curious, wanting to know what kind of things they had on the island for females.<p>

Sanji couldn't wait for the females, neither could Brook. Sanji wanted to woo over all the maidens and Brook wanted to see their panties. Zoro didn't really care and Usopp wanted to meet this 'Crossbow woman'… Not to cheat on Kaya, but just to see how strong she was. Although she did use Haki in her crossbows, Luffy told.

Chopper was also curious because Usopp just told a lie about Usopp already having met the 'new nakama' on Amazon Lily.

The thousand Sunny almost entered the gate, before Luffy erupted into laughter. He missed this place to be honest. He couldn't wait until he saw everyone again…

The ship entered the island and all the girls erupted into cheering and some even cried. The crew looked around in completely awe. They heard a really loud yelling, something like "LUFFY-SAMA!" Luffy stopped with laughing and he perked up. He looked in confusion when he tried to follow the voice. He found it. Hancock was looking at him, waving her arms to get his attention.

"Hancock!" Luffy yelled back, laughing and waving.

"Luffy! Welcome back!" yelled someone from the right side. Everyone, minus Sanji who lay on the ground with a blood loss and Chopper who was adjusting a transfusion, looked to the right side to look at the one who yelled at their captain. It was a female with blond short hair and a snake.

"Marguerite!" yelled Luffy in glee.

"Luffy… Is she…?" asked Nami, remembering what Luffy told them. Luffy snickered and nodded happily. Nami smiled when she saw the 'next nakama'. The ship docked and Franky put the anchor down. Brook yelled around if they could see their panties, but he fainted quickly when he heard "What are panties?"

Franky carried Brook when they went down. Zoro carried Sanji with no trace of joy, may I add. Everyone else jumped down and looked around.

"Luffy-sama!" Luffy turned around but he got fast greeted by big boobs. Luffy tried to move away but Hancock cuddled too tightly. "I missed you, Luffy-sama!"

Nami held her breath in 'What…' she thought confused. Luffy finally got freed and he took deep breaths, reaching for some oxygen.

"Hug me too…" murmured Sanji, trying to reach for Hancock.

"Hancock! I missed you too!" said Luffy with a grin. Every girl talked with Luffy and some with Luffy's crewmembers. Most likely with Chopper because he looked cute but also with Nami and Robin for they wore different and weird clothes.

"Luffy-sama! Let's go to the castle and tell me about your adventures!" said Hancock in glee. Luffy looked at her and nodded with a huge smile. The crewmembers also looked with a huge smile on their faces. They followed – tried to follow – Hancock, but everyone was trying to talk with Luffy and the crewmembers. Zoro even casually replied to their questions.

The crew looked with wide eyes as soon as they saw the castle. It was quite huge, bigger than they expected it would be. They all entered and they noticed all the other females were staying outside. They all walked after Hancock. Hancock and Luffy were just talking and laughing with each other and the others looked around. They finally entered a huge room with a 'chair' – it looked more like a curled up snake – at the end of the room. Hancock walked to it and sat down. Sandersonia, Marigold and Nyon also entered the room. Hancock smiled and only looked at Luffy. The crewmembers looked at Luffy and at Hancock. Luffy now was talking with Marigold and Sandersonia about the old times here in Amazon Lily. The Mugiwara crew noticed Hancock's stare at their captain.

"Luffy-sama, tell me everything about your adventures." Said Hancock sweetly.

Zoro held up his hand, catching everyone's attention. "Let me say something, please." He said. Luffy frowned confused but everyone else smiled a knowing smile.

"Ok, but do it quickly." She replied with a nod and an inpatient humpf.

Everyone, except for Luffy, bowed before her and said in unison. "Thanks for taking care over our captain!"

Every female and Luffy looked speechless at them. Luffy smiled slowly and he scratched the back of his head. Everyone stood straight again and smiled at Hancock. Hancock blinked a few times and she coughed slowly and softly. "You're welcome…" she said, finally knowing what to say. Although, it wasn't much…

"S…So, Luffy-sama. How was it on… Fishmen island, it was?" she asked.

"It was awesome!" said Luffy happy. "I beat everyone's asses! We all changed and we are all really powerful!"

Luffy told everything about the previous island, about the mermen and mermaids. Hancock, Sandersonia, Marigold and Nyon listened with awe and interest. They were sometimes laughing or crying when something sad happened in Luffy's story.

"This all sounds so amazing! And didn't you get hurt, Luffy-sama?" asked Hancock worried.

Luffy grinned and nodded "Of course we did! But we have a great doctor – "Shut up, Baka~!" – and we beat them up!" The crew smiled as they listened to their cheery captain. He sounded so happy, but that was also because he had an adventure with his crew again.

The door of Hancock's room opened, showing Ran with a smile and a bow. "My Empress, I apologize for the intruding, but dinner is ready." Drool already slipped over Luffy's lips as soon as he heard dinner.

"Sounds great!" said Luffy happy.

Some crewmembers stood up and stretched. "I have to reject the offer. I want to look around." Said Nami "It would be great if I made a map out of this."

"Good idea." Smiled Robin "I really want to see what kind of plants and flowers you have."

Hancock smiled and she leaned a bit forward. "Well, I actually didn't offer something. All the food only is for Luffy." She said, titling her head in a 'cute' manner."

"Really now…" frowned Zoro

"Oi, Hancock! Give them some food too!" said Luffy with a slightly, pursed lips.

"Of course! I will, Luffy-sama!" Zoro almost vomited and the others sighed. Brook already revived again and Sanji still looked at Hancock with heart eyes. He also couldn't help but feel jealous about Luffy… It was obvious Hancock loved him.

Nyon smiled "Well, I guess the men has tyo enjoy, since they are fyorbidden to be yon this island in the first place…"

The manly crewmembers slightly frowned, but Luffy just ran to Ran and asked her how much meat they had and this and that. He would waggle his tail if he had one…

Nami and Robin walked outside, looking around and noted some stuff down. Robin sketched and wrote a few things down about some flowers and Nami calculated heights. Both walked further and they frowned confused when they saw a ravaged place. Trees were damaged, the ground was destroyed and the stones were crumbled.

"What happened here?" asked Nami confused. Robin frowned and looked at the stones, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, put aside the fact it was destroyed.

"It looks like a herd of rhinos ran around here." Said Robin softly, looking at all the wrecked trees

"Luffy did this."

Nami and Hancock both turned around, looking at the one who just said that. Marguerite…

"L…Luffy?" asked Robin "Are you sure? This place looks…"

"Like crap…" said Nami, finishing Robin's sentence.

Marguerite smile and nodded softly. She walked towards a wrecked tree and she put her hand on it. "When Luffy came back from the war, he was depressed and emotional… He couldn't stop and just broke everything he saw in his path…" she explained "It was forbidden for him to move, since he was covered in bandages. Jinbe helped him to tell him he was not alone… That way, he trained to become stronger and to protect you." She added, looking at Robin and Nami with a sad smile.

Robin and Nami frowned slightly. Both looked at the things they saw. It looked horrible and it must have been horrible for him…

"What kind of relationship do you have with Luffy?" Marguerite asked out of the blue.

Both ladies turned to her and blinked "He is just our captain." Smiled Robin. Nami nodded with an equal smile. "And friend and family of course."

"Oh, ok." Smiled Marguerite. She looked at Nami and smiled a knowing smile. She did see Nami's expression change as soon as Empress Hancock hugged Luffy back at the ship. Not just any expression, but a desperate and dead panned expression, like something hurted inside… "Are all men like Luffy?" she asked.

Nami laughed and shook her head. "No, no… Luffy is a moron. Most of the men are, but some are still sain enough." She explained. Marguerite laughed softly. "But…" Nami said softly, making Robin and Marguerite look at her "We are really lucky with Luffy… And the others of course… Luffy really has a pure heart… He saved my live without even knowing anything about my past… He just trusted me… And some rude men used me, so I guess Luffy is the only one of his sweet kind…" She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Marguerite and Robin both smiled now. Those were some nice words…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back darlings ^^**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

><p>Nami and Robin entered the palace again and they followed the girl named Ran to the dining room. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and Robin smiled. Luffy, of course, ate abnormal. Both ladies walked to the dining table and they sat down on two free chairs.<p>

Zoro drank sake, Sanji talked with some ladies, Chopper talked with Franky about chopsticks, Usopp lied about everything he could think of, Brook sung a few songs, Nami and Robin joined dinner and Luffy stole from everyone. Hancock looked at Luffy while she blushed. It was so obviously Hancock liked, or even loved Luffy…

"Euhm… Hancock-… Hime?", asked Robin unsure.

"Only Hime is enough.", she said. Some looked at her with dead panned expressions.

"Ok, Hime…", she said "What was your first expression when you met Luffy? I presume you never saw a male before?", she asked curious. Some looked at Robin with surprised expressions. Luffy ate further.

"I was surprised.", said Hancock "I didn't know what a male was. I only heard about them… But now, Luffy and I are getting married.",

Some chocked in their food or their chin fell on the ground. Luffy looked at Hancock with a full mouth.

"I'm not going to marry you.", he said bluntly. Some chocked in their food or their chin fell on the ground. Nami smiled relieved. She then blinked in confusion. _'What just happened?'_

"How can you say that to the beautiful Hancock-swama!", yelled Sanji mad, shaking Luffy back and forth.

"I'm just not going to marry her.", he said, chewing on the piece of meat in his mouth.

Hancock smiled "He's not going to marry me now, but he will later.",

Luffy's hand stretched to Nami's plate to get something to eat. He glanced at Nami first before claiming the meat. Nami blinked a few times.

"Really!", asked Chopper with shiny eyes. Luffy looked at Chopper while chewing. He shook his head.

Hancock laughed uneasy as she waved her hand "He's lying.", she smiled.

"Hime-sama, hugging is not the same as marrying.", butted Nyon in. Hancock frowned as she looked away.

"You thought hugging was the same as marrying?", asked Zoro with a slight snort, not showing respect at all. Sanji smacked the back of Zoro's head.

"I disgust men!", said Hancock, standing up. "You aren't any different.", she pointed at him. Luffy grabbed Hancock pointing hand and he lowered her hand. Hancock blushed when Luffy had grabbed her hand.

"He's my nakama.", said Luffy, not adding or explaining something. Hancock frowned and sat down again.

"Marigold. Please show their rooms.", said Hancock.

Marigold nodded and walked to the door. "Please follow me.", she said. They nodded and stood up. Usopp and Chopper had to take Luffy with him since he wouldn't let go with all the food on the table. They walked around the palace. Luffy just walked with his hands behind his head and uninterested and the others looked around in awe.

Marigold showed Luffy's room first. It was a huge room with beautiful gold here and there. The bed also was huge which could actually fit all nine members. Everyone gaped at it and Luffy included.

"Awesome!", he said, running around in his room. Marigold walked a room further and showed the room of the others… It looked like a storage room or more like a sewer…

"LUFFY!", yelled Zoro. "I'm not going to sleep here - - - with Nami!",

"AREN'T YOU EVEN WORRIED ABOUT THE ROOM WE HAVE TO SLEEP IN!", yelled Usopp and Chopper slapping their hands in the air to Zoro's direction.

"He sleeps everywhere.", said Sanji with a smirk. "Stupid Marimo.",

"It isn't bad, yohohohoho!",

"YES! IT! IS!", yelled Usopp and Chopper slapping their hands in the air to Brook's direction now.

"Luffy! Say something to Hancock about this!", demanded Nami "We can't sleep in that!",

"I can ask if you can sleep with me?", he asked, tilting his head. Almost everyone fell on the ground and Marigold gaped.

"D…Don't ask her that…", Nami said, waving her hand "Ask if your Nakama may sleep in the same room as yours.", she explained. Luffy nodded and he ran down the hallway. Nami sighed relieved and the others whipped of their huge sweat drops. It would be one hell if Luffy did ask her _that. _

"Hancock!", yelled Luffy. Hancock turned around with red cheeks. Did he miss her already?

"Yes, Luffy-sama?", She asked.

"Is it ok if my nakama sleep in the same room as mine?", asked Luffy.

Hancock looked dead panned. "Euhm…",

"Because their room is small and mine is really big! So is it ok if they sleep in the same room?",

"W…Well… Maybe only the men… The two women may sleep in… My room.", she said 'I can investigate if they love Luffy.' She added in her mind.

Luffy's face beamed with a huge smile. "Thanks! You are the best!", he said before leaving. Hancock smiled with rosy cheeks as she walked further to her room, preparing two guest beds.

Luffy ran back to the crew and grinned. "The guys can sleep in my room, but Nami and Robin have to go to Hancock.", he said. Nami and Robin looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"I will bring you to Hancock-hime.", said Marigold. Nami and Robin nodded with a smile. The three ladies walked to Hancock and the guys prepared their stuff in Luffy's room. Nami and Robin walked behind Marigold and they looked at her back.

"Euhm… What exactly are you from Hancock?", asked Nami bluntly and curious.

"I am her sister.", said Marigold, not caring now Nami called Hancock 'Hancock'.

"Really.", stated Robin more than asking "What is your position.",

"I always help Hancock and I almost gain just as much respect as her.", she answered. She stopped at a huge door and smiled. "This is her room. Knock before entering.",

Nami and Robin nodded with a smile. Robin knocked and waited. "You may enter.", Nami looked at Robin as she opened the door.

"Excuse me.", said Robin with a smile as she entered Hancock's bedroom. Nami entered behind her and she closed the door. This room was even trice the size of Luffy's bedroom. Hancock ordered Marguerite and Sweet Pea where to lay down the guest beds. Nami and Robin looked in awe.

Hancock turned slightly and smiled. "Welcome.", she said with a smile. Robin and Nami smiled back "Would you two be interested in a bath? I could ask my sister, Sandersonia, to prepare the bath.",

"That would be lovely.", smiled Robin. Nami nodded in excitement.

"Are you going to join?", asked Nami with a smile "To talk and such… I want to know you better.",

'I bet you do…', thought Hancock "Why not. I want to know you better too! I bet you want to know about Luffy when he was here.",

"Yeah!", smiled Nami. "I know where he was…", Nami stopped with talking as she looked at the ground 'After Ace died…'.

"I will tell everything you want to know.", smiled Hancock "If…", Robin smiled, already knowing what she wants to say. "You tell me everything I want to know.", she said.

Nami and Robin nodded "Deal.",

"Oh, and you are forbidden to look at my back. It's your own responsibility.", she said, walking away. Nami and Robin frowned confused but they shrugged their shoulders either way. They walked behind Hancock.

"Sandersonia… Another sis of yours?", asked Robin. Hancock nodded with a smile. "Do you have more family?",

"No… I don't. Only two sisters.", she said "And you?",

"I don't know.", said Robin casually with a smile.

"I have a foster sister at east blue.", said Nami.

"East blue? Same as Luffy-sama?", asked Hancock.

Nami smiled and nodded. "Yep!",

Hancock turned around as she looked at the orange haired "You like… Adventures?", she asked.

Nami blinked confused but she still nodded. "Sure.", Hancock narrowed her eyes as she walked further. Sure… Nami looked at Robin with utterly confusion and Robin shrugged her shoulders.

"Sandersonia!", said person turned around to look at her sister "Could you prepare the bath for us?",

"For the three of you?", asked Sandersonia slight confused. Hancock nodded with a smile. Sandersonia blinked a few times in confusion.

"Thank you.", said Hancock as she walked with Nami and Robin to the bath. Sandersonia looked with a gaping mouth. Since when did Hancock act like this?

"Sandersonia!", she turned around to look at her other sister now "I have some gossips!",

"What? About who?",

"The orange haired girl.", whispered Marigold. Sandersonia smirked and licked her lips. This could be interesting… "She didn't want to sleep in the guest bedroom and she demanded Luffy-sama to sleep elsewhere.", she started. "Luffy-sama said, 'Do I have to ask Hancock if you may sleep with me'.",

Sandersonia gasped softly "What?",

"She said, 'Don't ask her that.'. She didn't deny a thing.",

"D…Do you think… Luffy-sama and she…?", Sandersonia whispered.

"I… I think so… His crew didn't deny it either…", said Marigold.

"We have to tell Hancock.", said Sandersonia. Marigold nodded and they ran towards the bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will be 'This is my love story'. Yay xD<strong>

**By the way, I am going to write my own original story when I finished: Entwined emotions, Jealousy prevails and Teasing you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I****'m going to explain a few things in this chapter… Try to enjoy this chapter… You will get it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>The bath was ready and the three ladies were sitting in it and enjoying it. Nami sighed deeply with a smile and she was washing her skin. Robin was washing her hair and Hancock just looked with a slight jealous glare. She was skimming Nami's and Robin's body. They had beautiful curves and a good looking body… They really were her rivals…<p>

Nami looked at Hancock and smiled "So… How have the last two years been with Luffy?", she asked curiously.

Hancock smiled back at her while rubbing her arm. "I don't know… I couldn't see him for two years… Rayleigh forbade me to go. So I was happy to see him again after those terrible years…", she explained. The two Mugiwara crew members listened. "No male ever made me feel like that…",

"No male?", asked Robin "So you have seen a male?",

"Yeah, admirals and marines and such. But Luffy was the only one who I could trust. The only one I didn't disgust… He was the only one who could touch my heart…",

Robin and Nami listened. Was she still talking about the same captain or over some kind of Casanova? Hancock rinsed her arm of and looked at Nami and Robin. "And you two?", she asked.

"Us?", asked the orange haired confused.

"Yes. Do you feel something special for Luffy-sama?",

Nami gaped and Robin snorted. "Of course not.", Robin said "Luffy is like a little brother to me.", she added. Hancock looked at the raven haired with suspicious eyes. It looked like she told the truth…

Hancock now looked at Nami. Now it was her chance! "And you? I have heard something interesting just a minute ago.", said Hancock with a sweet smile. Her smile was too sweet…

"Interesting?", asked Nami with a cocked eyebrow.

Hancock smile turned wider and she nodded "Yes. My sisters told me Luffy asked if you wanted to sleep with him… And they said you didn't say no, but said: 'Don't ask her that' instead.",

Robin and Nami now gaped but Nami also had blush added on her cheeks.

"Speechless?", asked Hancock.

"W… Wait! You misunderstood! I don't love him! At all!", Nami said, waving her hands in front of her as defend. "It was a misunderstanding!", Hancock stood up, making splashing sounds and said black haired walked to Nami. Nami looked with narrowed as she looked eye to eye with Hancock.

"Try to take him from me and I will hurt you. I am stronger than you.", Hancock said.

Nami smiled cheekly. "Deal.", the navigator said. Hancock grinned and went back to her spot and sat down again. Robin only looked at the scene with parted lips. What exactly happened?

"I'm curious if I could feed Luffy today again.", Hancock said with a hum.

Nami and Robin looked at her. "I'm curious what we are going to eat today…", Nami said with an equal smile. Robin frowned. Seriously, what happened?

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

"MARGUERITE!",

"LEAVE ME ALONE!",

"Oh, my Oda…", murmured Usopp - who was now currently sitting on the ground with his head leaning on his hands - looking at his captain running after the blonde. Marguerite even shot arrows and Luffy avoided them with ease. Luffy jumped around and he almost wanted to use his Haki, but that would be unfair. Usopp looked with half lidded eyes when the two got further away.

"She would fit good with the crew.", said Usopp with a smile, still looking were the other two went to.

"Yeah…", said Chopper with a slight smile.

Luffy was still running after Marguerite and yelling for her. He stopped and looked around, hoping he could find her, but she was gone. Luffy concentrated very deeply and looked around.

"Please join me?", he asked while he avoided an arrow. He looked into a tree where the arrow came from. "Or… Talk? I have cool things to tell! And I met many people! I bet you want to hear about it!", he said while ducking for an new arrow. "And I could tell you how the reunion went with my crew!",

Marguerite sighed and jumped out of the tree. She looked at Luffy. He wouldn't give up, would he? "Sure…", Marguerite said "But how about training first?",

Luffy grinned and scratched his cheek "Are you sure?", he asked to be sure. Marguerite nodded. Luffy stood in a fighting position and Marguerite prepared her arrows. "If I win you have to join my crew!",

"No.",

Nami scrubbed her legs while she was listening to Hancock hums. The thick aura changed now in a more relaxed one after Hancock's threat. Robin looked at Nami but while she was looking, she saw something in her eyecorner on the ceiling. It looked like wooden boards nailed on the ceiling, like it was open before. Robin cocked an eyebrow and she tilted her head.

"What happened there?", asked Robin, looking at it. The two other ladies also looked at the ceiling. Nami frowned confused and Hancock smiled with a slight blush.

"That was caused by Luffy-sama. He fell right through it and he saw me bathing here.", she said. Nami and Robin looked with slightly wide eyes at her. "He didn't really have a reaction, but he did see me.",

"Really?", asked Robin interested. She had heard some stories about Alabasta about the bath. Nami only looked with wide eyes.

"Yes.", smiled Hancock looking at the ceiling with drowsy eyes. Nami and Robin now also looked at the ceiling. How did he fa-

**CRASH!**

Nami, Robin and Hancock looked with wide eyes when something happened next to the spot on the ceiling. Luffy crashed right through the ceiling again, right into the bath. The three ladies still looked wide eyes. Luffy went up fast and he coughed.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at the first person he saw. He blinked a few times "Hancock?", he asked "I'm getting a devachou…", he said, rubbing his head. He now stood up and frowned. "The bath again?",

Luffy wanted to turn but Nami gasped. "Luffy! Wait! Don't-",

Luffy leaped backwards with a nosebleed as soon as he saw Nami and he landed into the water again, the water getting mixed with his blood. Hancock yelled in terror. Nami and Robin looked with parted lips at the unconscious captain, who was currently drowning. Robin walked to him and pulled him up, bringing him to the bath side. Hancock looked at Nami with parted lips and a shocked expression.

"What. Was. That.", she seethed. Nami looked at Hancock and blinked. "Why did he get a nosebleed when he saw you, and not me?", she asked, coming closer. Nami looked expressionless. "And how – Just how could you know he could get a nosebleed from seeing you!", she now yelled.

Nami slightly smiled – smirked even "He had seen me naked before… And he already had a nosebleed back then. So I knew he would get it again…",

Hancock frowned deeply and she bailed her fists. "You knew… And he had seen you naked before. Now, you really have a problem with me!", Hancock yelled extremely mad "This is not over!", she left the bath. Nami huffed and she also walked away, leaving Robin and Luffy alone.

Robin smiled with a worried expression 'I'm getting dressed and stay with Luffy until he wakes up…' the archaeologist thought 'And maybe I will ask some questions…' she now smirked.

Nami stormed the palace out with a mad frown. The hell thought Hancock think she was! A prince- Wait… Doesn't matter! Nami still walked fast and she frowned as she looked at Marguerite with a worried frown. Nami passed her but grabbed her wrist, pulling the blonde with her. Marguerite gasped in shock

"We need to talk!", Nami said.

Marguerite walked with her with a confused frown. "W…Why?",

"I now need a girl to talk with.", Nami huffed

"Just to point out, but the whole island is full with girls…", murmured Marguerite.

Nami now looked over her shoulder "You are our nakama, so I want to talk with you.",

"Hold on!", Marguerite said "How come everyone thinks I am nakama!",

Nami stopped walking and she turned to look at her with a dumbfounded expression "Because Luffy said so…",

"Ok… So?",

"Franky didn't want to become nakama, Chopper neither… Sanji neither… He kind of framed Zoro… Still impressing though… Oh, and lets not forget about me.", she said.

Marguerite looked with wide eyes. "You?",

Nami smiled and let go of Marguerite's wrist. She sighed deeply and she put her hand on her tattoo. "Yeah… I hated pirates… I still kind of do some times… But Luffy made me think otherwise… He showed me not all pirates are the same.",

Nami now looked at Marguerite with a true happy grin "The Mugiwara crew is a great crew! They are one huge family and they are great friends!", she said. Marguerite only looked at her. She looked really happy…

"What did you want to talk about?", asked Marguerite. Nami grinned and walked away with her, pulling the victim with her again.

"Hancock!",

* * *

><p>Luffy opened his eyes again and blinked a few times, seeing a black blur. Luffy now opened his eyes further and looked at Robin who was now dressed. The captain sat up and looked around, seeing no one except for Robin, but he could swear Nami and Hancock were here too… Luffy looked at Robin and rubbed his head in utter confusion.<p>

"What just happened?", he asked confused.

Robin smiled and looked at the ceiling. "You fell through the ceiling. I think you have done that more often… Yearly subscription?",

"I did? Must have happened when I was training with Marguerite…", he said "Where are Hancock and Nami?",

"Ah yeah… Something weird happened… Hancock is mad at Nami because she thought Nami liked you… Love-like.", Robin said, hoping her simpleton captain understood.

"What!", asked Luffy shocked. "Hancock is mad?", Robin nodded with a frown. His reaction was different than she thought it would turn out. Luffy stood and looked around, seeing his sandals on the ground. "And I told Hancock not to… Damnit…", he whispered. Robin now turned utter confused.

"Be right back!", Luffy yelled, leaving the bathing place.

Robin rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Just as complicated as his father…", she mumbled under her breath. "I don't get them at all…",

Luffy ran as fast as he could and he looked in the woods. He frowned and shot into the sky. He looked around and smiled when he saw Nami and Marguerite. He looked further and now saw Hancock walking towards thousand sunny. Luffy landed on his feet and ran fast to where he saw Hancock for the last time. He yelled her name and Hancock turned fast, looking at the one she loves.

"Luffy-sama…", she said with a whisper and red cheeks.

Luffy cheeks were puffed out. "Why are you mad at my nakama? And at Nami, nonetheless… We talked about this, didn't we?", Luffy asked.

Hancock looked away and frowned a bit, rubbing her upperarm. "I'm sorry…", she whispered. "It's just… So many new people and-",

"They are my nakama and you are not supposed to hate them…", Luffy said "I already told you everyone was ok… They won't hurt you…",

"That orange haired… Girl will…", she said, first thinking of a good word… But she didn't want to hurt Luffy… Luffy looked at her and blinked a few times with a dumbfounded expression.

* * *

><p>"Believe me, Hancock isn't bad.", Marguerite said with a smile. Nami looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. Well, she just met Hancock, so she couldn't really judge her… Nami looked at the ground and sighed. Marguerite was right… The navigator stood up and looked at Marguerite with a smile.<p>

"If… You were going to join the mugiwara crew, and I am sure you will, what kind of duty will you have?", she asked curious.

Marguerite shrugged her shoulders. "I do know you already have a sharpshooter… I am good at sewing though.", she said with a smile. "I made Luffy's cardigan.",

Nami now frowned sad and her lips parted. Marguerite looked worried at her new found friend. "C…Could you promise me something?", Nami whispered.

"Sure…",

* * *

><p>"Ok? Nami wouldn't do anything, just like the other guys.", Luffy said, putting his hand on Hancock's shoulder and explaining a few things.<p>

Hancock blushed and nodded. "O… Ok, Luffy-sama…", Hancock answered "I'm sorry…",

"Don't worry. Just say sorry to Nami and everything will be ok!",

"A…Apologize?", asked Hancock "To Nami? Why?",

"Come on… I already told you…", Luffy said with a pout. Hancock sighed and nodded slightly. Luffy looked behind him and some bushes moved right after. He smiled as he saw Zoro and Hancock frowned slightly seeing Luffy's first mate.

"Luffy… Dinner is ready…", Zoro said, looking at Hancock mostly.

"Thanks!", said Luffy with a huge smile. Zoro smiled and walked away again.

Hancock slightly gasped and mumbled in audible tone. "Wrong way…",

"Shit…", they heard him whisper in between some trees. Luffy chuckled softly and Hancock also smiled a bit. Ok, she promised herself to get to know them better… But Nami still was rival number one… Hancock looked a bit at Luffy as he walked. Why did Luffy get a nosebleed from her? Hancock sighed and walked behind Luffy. She was not going to lose.

Hancock and Luffy walked through the woods. They stopped in their tracks when they heard an obvious voice. Both raven haired turned their heads to hear Nami.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!", she said, hugging Marguerite. Said only looked with a dumbfounded expression when she got cuddled.

"I… It means this much for you?", she asked. Nami nodded.

She let go of Marguerite and smiled happily. "Yeah!",

Luffy smiled as he saw them being this close already. He smelled food and drooled. "Dinner's ready.", Luffy said. Nami and Marguerite turned to look at Hancock and Luffy himself. They smiled and walked with them.

Hancock sighed and walked next to Nami. She looked at her and bit her lip softly. "Nami…", Nami turned to look at Hancock with half lidded eyes and a slight pout. "I wanted to apologize…", Nami looked into the sky with still the same expression.

"Do you want to apologize or do you have to because Luffy told you so?", Luffy looked over his shoulder to Nami and Marguerite also listened.

"Euhm… Luffy-sama told me to…", she said honest. Her face now turned mad "Because I don't give something about you, nor the way you feel. Hurt or not, I am not going to apolo-",

"Great!", said Nami "I will see you at dinner!", Nami said mad, walking towards the palace "And I am not going to sleep in your room!",

"You are not INVITED!", yelled Hancock.

Marguerite looked with halflidded eyes and Luffy with a pout and sad eyes. "Hancock…",

"S…Shit! I promised!", Hancock now said out loud, forgetting it. Her anger won again… Luffy turned and ran away, most probably going after Nami. "L…Luffy-sama!", Hancock looked at Marguerite, but the archer only shrugged her shoulders.

"Nami!", Luffy ran towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned slightly with a mad expression and a pout. "WHAT!", she asked

"N…Nothing…", Luffy said with a nervous smile, retreating his hand.

"Why the hell did you ask Hancock to apologize to me? Are you crazy?", Nami asked cranky turning her back to him "I will only take apologizes when they are real!",

"I'm sorry…", Luffy murmured. Nami turned slightly and looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"I was almost about to kill you, you know?",

"It happens.", said Luffy with a shrug and half smile.

Nami smiled too, but looked at his scar. She frowned and turned around again. "Sorry…", she whispered.

"About what?",

"Never mind…", she said "You must be starving! Let's go!", she said, turning around with a smile. Luffy looked dumbfounded but shrugged it off. Both were running to the palace, getting something to eat. The only problem Nami now was with was… Where the hell was she going to sleep?

Marguerite smiled when she saw Nami and Luffy entering the palace after some time. Luffy was drooling and Nami sat down next to Robin. Marguerite just looked at the navigator... Nami was really easy to read... And especially after what she said an hour ago...

_'Promise me... If Luffy's hat has a hole in it... Let me repare it...'_

* * *

><p><strong>A few Hancock x Luffy moments… Be happy, I wanted to make them hug.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! How's it hanging? If someone is interested, the interesting authors note is at the ending of the chapter :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>A sleeping place… Where was she going to sleep…?<p>

Nami stood in the middle of the woods. No one knew she was here. She had said to Hancock that she was not going to sleep in her room, and she was not going to sleep in the men's room… Nami sighed and just pushed some twigs away and she looked around still. She knew where she was heading but she just hoped not to see anyone around here…

She pushed the last twigs away and she looked at the Thousand Sunny. Nami walked further and looked. The ladder wasn't there out of security, so how was she going to get on? Nami walked to a tree and jumped, climbed and jumped out of the tree, landing safely on the deck. She went towards the women quarter with a tired sigh and she closed the door behind her, calling it a day.

* * *

><p>"Mean…"<p>

Nami opened her eyes slowly but she closed them again, turning around slightly.

"Really mean…"

Nami frowned and opened her eyes again. Was she imagining this or was this real?

"You are really mean…"

Nami now sat up and she looked towards Robin's bed, looking eye in eye with her obnoxious captain. He was on Robin's bed, hugging his legs and watching her. Was Nami really this predictable since he had found her?

"It's creepy if you look at someone who is sleeping…", Nami murmured with a pout.

"You were awake.", Luffy murmured "Your breathing is different every time you sleep." Nami frowned slightly. That was creepy too….

"What are you doing here? Every minute you are here, you have to pay me 1000 berri's plus 3000 berri's interest.", she said, lying down again.

"You are really mean…"

"You keep repeating yourself. Go away. Go sleep back at the palace."

It was quiet and quiet enough to hear Luffy move, if he was moving - which he wasn't… Nami frowned mad now and she sat up again, looking at Luffy with a glare. Her glare slowly vanished when she saw his sad expression.

"Are you mad?", he whispered. Nami frowned and shook her head slowly. "You really sound mad… Have I done something?"

Nami smiled softly and she sighed "You have done nothing… I just need some sleep… Just go back to the palace before someone gets worried."

Luffy lay down on Robin's bed and a vien beat in Nami's forehead. "No, I will stay here. If something is going to happen to you, it's just like when we got separated by Kuma. I would feel stupid, hurt and weak and such…", he said with a sigh and his hands behind his head. Nami looked at him and blinked her eyes. "I will sleep here. It's not like someone is getting mad if I am not back at the palace."

"Hancock is.", Nami said, putting her head on her pillow but still looking at Luffy. Luffy laughed softly and he looked at Nami now. He shrugged his shoulders as answer. Nami sighed again but couldn't help but smile. "You always say to Hancock you are not going to marry her… So who are you going to marry?"

"Not her.", answered Luffy fast, digging in his nose with his pinky finger. Nami smiled and closed her eyes again, hearing Luffy breathe next to her. Luffy looked at her and he smiled.

"Now, you are sleeping…", he whispered, closing his eyes too.

* * *

><p>"LUFFY-SAMA!"<p>

Nami and Luffy shot up in their beds. They looked at each other, Nami with an irritated expression and Luffy with a dumbfounded expression. Luffy went out of his bed and he opened the girls' quarter door. He blinked when he looked eye in eye with Robin who also was looking for them. Luffy tilted his head when Robin beckoned him inside the room again. Luffy shrugged his shoulders and stepped back and he closed the door again. The captain looked at the eye rubbing navigator. He shrugged his shoulders again in confusion and Nami rolled her eyes.

"Have you found them?", Nami and Luffy heard. They both looked at each other with the same confusion.

"No sorry…", Robin answered. "They are not in the kitchen, rooms or jungle…"

"I'm going to look further! I swear that Nami girl has deceived my Luffy-sama!"

Nami clicked her tongue in irritation and Luffy sat down back on Robin's bed. The door opened and it showed a smiling Robin. "Stay here for a while until Hancock has relaxed a bit.", Robin said.

Nami and Luffy nodded in unison "I don't get why, but I guess we will stay.", Luffy said. Nami nodded too, agreeing with Luffy about the first part.

"Yeah… That one was Zoro's fault. He said: 'I've got the feeling Nami and Luffy slept together.' But Hancock thought too much again."

Nami facepalmed and Luffy tilted his head slowly in confusion. "Ok, I get it already. I will stay here and think about the interest Zoro has to pay more.", Nami muttered with a roll of her eyes. Luffy chuckled and Robin smiled with a nod. The raven haired woman left and Luffy and Nami were left alone in the room.

Luffy lied down and he spread his arms open with a smile. Nami looked at him. She actually wanted to get dressed since she was still sitting in her pyjama, but she just shrugged it of. She lied down too and she looked at Luffy. Luffy sighed deeply and Nami smiled. He now looked at her with a smile and his eyes traced to her orange hair. Nami frowned slightly confused.

"Why did you let your hair grow?", Luffy asked curious.

Nami blinked and played with her long hair. She frowned slightly with half lidded eyes. "Why did you wear a cardigan?",

"Because I wanted to.", Luffy answered.

Nami shrugged her shoulders. "I wanted it too.", she said. "I thought long hair would fit me, and it does."

"It does.", Luffy answered "It looks pretty.",

Nami smiled with a slight blush. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to relax a bit. That Hancock bit still nibbled inside her. What the hell gave her the right to talk and act like that? Because she was the empress of Amazon Lily? So what?

All Nami knew until now, was that she really, really hated Hancock. Nami frowned softly and she opened her eyes, looking at Luffy who was tugging her hair. She slapped his hand away and he pouted at her.

"Why the hell are you tugging my hair.", she didn't ask. She demanded the question.

"It looks fake, so I wanted to know if it was a wig.", he said with big owlish eyes.

Nami rolled her eyes with a deep sigh "Of course Luffy. I am actually bald.",

"Really! Awesome!",

Nami facepalmed before putting her head in her pillow. Luffy looked at her with a smile. She really didn't change after the two years, and he was really glad for that. Luffy lay down next to her and sighed too. This was going to be long hours with Hancock around…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**Well, the whole month has been fucked up for me, but I managed. What I wanted to say is; I totally love you guys for telling such sweet stuff. It made me cry and smile, knowing your hopes and wishes. If I was a millionaire, I would take an airplane to all the places you guys live and I would just hug the soul out of your bodies.**

**My health is all better again and I actually have to rest for a week more, because my leg still can't move for it's covered in plaster (Is that the right word?)**

**The only problem I have now is I can't move my toes on my right foot, which is horrible! I don't know how to eat anymore D: No seriously, I will miss them…**

**If you ask me what happened, I have no idea. The one thing I remember is talking to a friend and the second thing I remember is me waking up after being in a coma for a few days. I haven't lost my sense of humour, so don't worry :P**

**Also, I have written this chapter before the accident, so it's a bit short… But please wait for updates a little longer! I will write them ASAP!**

**Bye :D Yasa-Chan Xxx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmm... It has been two years since I uploaded this story... About time I did.**  
><strong>Enjoy the story guys :)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes, it has been a while :P**

* * *

><p>The door of the girls quater opened slightly. Nami took a little peek to see if someone was around the Thousand Sunny. She now opened the door and walked onto the deck, seeing no one besides Luffy who also went onto the deck. Nami sighed relieved, not having to deal with Hancock.<p>

"I'm going to the palace." Nami said. "I can't hide for Hancock forever..." - '...Even though she might hope for it.' Nami added in her thoughts. Luffy nodded with a titled head.

"Oh! Oh!" Question!" Luffy said with his left hand in the air and jumping up and down. Nami looked at him with half lidded eyes and gave a small nod. "What's up between you and Hancock?" he asked suddenly.

Nami blinked a few times and thought 'He of course has no idea what's wrong with us.' Nami was looking for the right words, but ended up sighing

"Ok... Hancock thinks I like you, but I don't." She said "So I think I have to talk with her to get things straight." Nami looked at Luffy and he looked a bit sad.

"You don't like me?" he asked worried.

Nami gasped a bit, but laughed and waved her hands. "No, no, I DO like you but Hancock thinks the other type of 'like'. The marriage type of 'like'." Nami explained.

"Oh." Luffy said with a dead panned expression. Nami blinked a dew times 'Did he get it?'

"So... You like me, but not 'like' me to get married with?" He asked with his big owlish eyes.

Nami thought for a second "You make it sound so mean." she said "But yeah, I like you as a friend and captain." She smiled "And not the kind of 'like' Hancock thinks."

"Oh." Luffy said again. He nodded softly "Ok, I get it." He said with his grin. He jumped from Sunny and landed on the ground "I'm going to the palace, I'll see you soon!" He yelled.

Nami smiled and nodded. 'So he did get it.'

Luffy walked towards the palace. He saw Hancock and a few crew members walking towards him. Luffy stopped walking and blinked a few times.

"Luffy-sama! Where were you? I was worried!" Hancock said grabbing his hands.

Luffy smiled "Shishi, sorry!" He said, but he didn't say anything else. The crew frowned and looked around.

"Where is Nami?" asked Usopp. Luffy looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. Maybe back at Sunny or maybe walking towards here. He didn't know.  
>"Did she leave the island?" asked Hancock, with a little bit hope in her voice. Luffy looked at her and pulled his hands back.<p>

"Of course not." He said, looking at her.

Hancock smiled widely. "So I have my husband for myself!" She said happily. Sanji bit on his cigarette and Zoro turned pale.

"I'm not going to marry." he said with a grin, as he passed Hancock and walked towards the woods. Robin and Zoro cocked an eyebrow, listening to his interesting choice of words.

.oOo.

Luffy was laying in the grass, with his hat on his face, hands behind his head and his leg resting on his knee. He listened to Brook's songs who was sitting next to him. His feet moved on the rhythm of Bink's sake and singing with him.

_"Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo. Umikaze kimakase namimakase-"_

"Luffy.." Brook stopped playing his guitar and he looked at the raven haired woman of the crew. Luffy replaced his hat a bit to look at Robin "Are you ok?" she asked.

Luffy grinned and nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Robin." Brook said serious and played a few tones on his guitar again. "Show me your panties."

"Because you said something on purpose." she said, sitting next to him and ignoring Brook. Brook stopped playing since he also got interested. Luffy now looked with big owlish eyes at her.. "You normally say 'I am not going to marry YOU' but just now, you left the 'you' away." Robin said, looking at a flower between the grass. Luffy now looked with a serious expression and turned looking at the sky again, putting his hat before his face again.

"It must have been a mistake. Shishi." He said from under his hat.

Robin looked at him with a sweet smile "You don't have to pretend I didn't see your serious expression just now.." She said. "But I will pretend it was a 'mistake'. You have your reasons. But if you want to talk, you know where to find me." She said with a smile, while her body disappeared slowly. Luffy sighed and grinned at Brook.

"Where were we?" he asked

"Oh! Yohohoho!" Brook laughed before playing.

_"Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu. Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta."_

.oOo.

"Oi, Hancock."Hancock turned around with a mad expression and a beating vien.. Ah, the orange haired girl.

"Nami. I will forgive you this time for only calling me 'Hancock'." She said. Nami looked with half lidded eyes.

"We need to talk." Nami said "There are some things I wanna get straight."

Hancock nodded with a frown and they walked to her room. Marguerite and Zoro saw the scene. They both looked at each other and shrugged, walking further in the woods, searching for Usopp to train.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about." asked Hancock, sitting on her snake.

Nami crossed her arms under her breasts and swayed her hip to left. "I like Luffy, but only as a friend and captain. He is all yours." Nami said in one huff.

Hancock blinked a few times and was a bit speechless. "Euhm... Well... Ok... If that's all..." Nami nodded with a determined expression. Hancock smiled and also nodded.

.oOo.

A soft snore was going around in the woods. Most likely from the captain who fell asleep after his songs with Brook. Brook sat next to him and Franky and Chopper had joined them with singing, and now with resting. The three crew members heard something coming out from the bushes. It was Sanji.. The blonde cook lit his cigarette and smiled when he saw the other four crew members. "Usopp, Zoro and Marguerite are training. You are welcome to join." He said, sitting down next to Chopper

"Nah, I am just going to relax." Franky said, stretching his arms.. Chopper nodded and enjoyed the warm sunshines on his face. Sanji looked at Luffy and saw him sleeping with his hat on his face. He took a long drag and he looked at the sea. He loved a day like this,

"LUFFY-SAMA." The four crew members around Luffy jumped a meter into the sky by shock. Sanji looked at Luffy and noticed he still laid in the same position but he didn't snore anymore.

"Luffy-sama! Here you are!" Hancock said with a smile. Luffy removed his hat again, to look at Hancock. "Nami and I talked a few things straight." Luffy now looked slightly at Nami, who was standing behind Hancock with a smile and nodding "Everything is alright between us."

Luffy placed his hat back onto his face and said "Good."

Nami now looked expressionless at Luffy. That was an answer she didn't expect. from him... Sanji looked at Luffy with slightly narrowed eyes, sharing the same thought as Nami. Sanji stood up and took another drag. "I am going to make some lunch." Sanji said, cleaning his pants. Sanji looked at Luffy when he heard his stomach growl. "About time I guess." Sanji said with half lidded eyes. He saw Luffy grin under his hat.

"I'm coming with you, Sanji-kun!" said Nami "I am thirsty."

"Hi, Nami-swan!" yelled Sanji with hard eyes.

The others also walked with Sanji to Sunny, except for Hancock, she stayed with Luffy. Hancock sat down next to Luffy and smiled, looking at him - even though he couldn't see her.

"Ne, Hancock."

"Y-Yes?" Hancock asked surprised. She didn't know Luffy still noticed her..

"When I say: 'I'm not going to marry you'... Does it hurt you?" he asked from under his hat.

Hancock frowned confused.. "Yes, it does." Hancock answered

"Sorry." Luffy said all of the sudden. Hancock looked at him and smiled.

"It's ok."

.oOo.

It turned night and Hancock already went to the palace because it turned cold and she left Luffy alone. Luffy walked through the woods towards the palace. He yawned and just followed the route.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Luffy sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know if you are worried or curious., Robin"

"Curiously worried." Luffy grinned and looked at his shoulder, seeing an ear and a mouth.

"Where are you?" Luffy asked. A few arms popped out of the ground, showing him where he has to walk to. Luffy smiled and followed the arms. The last arm pointed to the sky. Luffy looked up and saw a hammock made out of arms. Luffy stretched his arm towards the hammock and landed safely, seeing Robin sitting. "What are you doing up here?" asked Luffy. Robin pointed up again. Luffy looked into the sky and saw beautiful stars. "It looks beautiful." Luffy whispered. Robin nodded and looked at Luffy. She was going to wait now until Luffy wants to talk.

.oOo.

"Ah, Sanji-kun. Your cocktails are the best." said Nami with a smile. Sanji smiled and sat down across from her. Sanji looked at her and grabbed his cigarette out of the ashtray and took a drag. Zoro sat against the wall and cleaned his katana's after a long training session.

"Thank you, Nami-swan." He said with a grin. Nami drank the cocktail further and Sanji took another drag. "How did your talk with Hancock-swama go?" he asked.

"Yeah great!" Nami answered. "She now knows I only like Luffy as a captain and friend and not more than that." Sanji took another drag. " I also had to explain to Luffy what was wrong between Hancock and I..." Nami said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Sanji asked. "And how did that go?"

"Well, I had to explain the difference between a normal friendship 'like' and the marriage kind of 'like'." said Nami "So I just told him I like him as a friend and captain, so not like the marriage 'like'."

"Hmm..." butted Zoro in "And what did Luffy say?"

"What is this for an interrogation?" asked Nami with half lidded eyes. Zoro and Sanji looked at her but she shrugged and answered.

"He asked: 'You like me, but not 'like' me to get married with?' and I said 'yes'." Nami explained. "He said he understood, so our conversation was over." Sanji and Zoro looked knowingly to each other and back at Nami. Sanji put his cigarette in the ashtray.

"Nami, Luffy isn't a complete retard." said Zoro, still cleaning his katana's. Nami looked at Zoro with knitted eyebrows.

"And Luffy rather talk with actions than with words, because he clearly sucks with words." Sanji butted it this time.. Nami now looked even more confused to Sanji..

"Are you telling me I haven't explained well?" asked Nami.

"No, Zoro said, shaking his head slowly.

"He is a shitty captain sometimes, but he also very good and he helped us all a lot. And I have noticed something through the years being together, and we all get to know everyone even better." Sanji explained

"Come to the point?" asked Nami. frowning

"Nami, when Luffy asked you if you not 'like' him to get married with... And you said yes..." Zoro started.

"You rejected him, Nami-swan." Sanji said, litting a new cigarette.

...

"I did what?"

* * *

><p><strong>The hell? Did Luffy just get friendzoned? D: BY NAMI?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hii there! New chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the kitchen. Nami looked sometimes at Sanji and sometimes at Zoro with deep knitted eyebrows. Even Sanji, the one who always wooed over Nami, confirmed Nami rejected Luffy.<p>

"So..." Nami begun "I have done something wrong because Luffy is a fucking retard with words?"

Zoro and Sanji nodded, while Sanji blew out his smoke from his cigarette. Nami rubbed the palm of her hand on her forehead. Sanji and Zoro waited, since she didn't react like they expected her to act. Nami stood up and sighed. "I euhm... I need some fresh air." She explained. Sanji and Zoro nodded simultaneously. Nami walked to the door, opened and closed it behind her. Sanji and Zoro looked at each other with a cocked eyebrow

"I DID WHAT?" They heard from outside. Aaah, there it was... Nami came inside again, in panic. "W...w...w... What have I done?!" Sanji stood up and walked towards her "Haa... Haa... I can't breath." Nami said, turning pale caused by panic.

"Nami-san, relax! Everything turns out right." He said. Zoro only looked how Sanji put Nami back on a chair and helped her to get her regular breathing back.

"W... What if I have hurt him?" She asked with a gasp and tearing eyes.

Zoro closed his eye again with crossed arms "Of course you did." He said without any feelings in his voice. Sanji and Nami now looked at him. "Like I said, he isn't a complete retard." Nami looked with a sad expression. "But Nami..." Zoro now opened his eye and looked at her. "He might have kinda confessed to you, but do you have the same feelings?"

.oOo.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable. Luffy and Robin were only looking at the sky and the stars. Luffy bopped up and down on his buttocks, excited to see a falling star.

"Why exactly do you want to see a falling star, if I may ask?" Robin looked at Luffy with a smile. Luffy looked at her with his big eyes and expressionless face and grinned after.

"I am going to wish my nakama together forever." He said. He now looked at Robin with a tilted head. "I guess it won't work, now I told you my wish."

"That isn't true." Robin said with a smile, looking into the sky again. "Some people do say that, but that's because they haven't done their best to make it come true. If you do wish something and tell someone, try your best and try again so it eventually does come true." Robin looked at Luffy again and Luffy's eyes were owlish big. Robin chuckled softly.

"Just... Make it understandable, so it might work. And if you think it didn't work, try it again."

Luffy nodded softly. "Understandable..." Luffy whispered, but audible for Robin. He grinned and nodded furiously now. "Thanks!" He grinned. Robin smiled, knowing he understood everything she just said. They both looked at the sky again, and Luffy smiled softly. "So... Euhm... If I want to make it easy to understand..." Luffy began. Robin looked at Luffy, even though Luffy still looked into the sky "How should I say it?" Luffy now looked at Robin with a quite pained expression.

Robin smiled and leaned forward. "I shall tell you, only if you tell me what you are talking about." She said, pretending to be stupid.

Luffy now looked at Robin's handmade hammock, pretenting to see an interesting spot. "I kinda thought... About getting married..." He murmured hugging his legs

"With Hancock?" Asked Robin, still pretending to be stupid.

Luffy shook his head as a small boy. "No... I am thankful though. She explained me what marrying is."

Robin tilted her head "Really?" She asked "And how exactly did she explain?"

"She told me marriage was being with the one you like and spend the rest of your life with." Luffy murmered "So I was happy! And I thought 'Well then, I am going to marry with Zoro...'." Robin looked very surprised, hearing this "'... And Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, you, Franky and Brook'." Robin smiled, noticing his cute innocence. "Until she explained better that marriage means loving this person and having children and a household."

"That's true." nodded Robin. Luffy hugged his legs tighter and rest his head on his knees, making his hat fall off and hanging on the string around his neck.

"But... She told me she doesn't like me to get married with..." He murmured.

Robin's facial expression turned sad. "Who told you?" She asked, not pretending this time, even though she could guess. Luffy shook his head and stood up. He straightened his hat on his head, making his eyes shadowed. He jumped down and landed on the ground. Robin followed him with her eyes as he walked to the palace. Zoro, Sanji and Nami crossed paths with Luffy. Nami's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He grinned and waved to them.

"Sanji! Zoro! I am going to take a bath. Wanna join me?" Luffy asked. Zoro and Sanji nodded slowly. Nami turned pale. Did he just ignore her? "Ah Nami, Robin is in the forest, so she isn't inside." Luffy added. Nami smiled relieved. He didn't...

Luffy walked inside and Zoro cocked an eyebrow "I didn't know what to expect..." Zoro said with a sweatdrop.

"Me neither..." Sanji and Nami sighed. Nami looked at Luffy's back. She still wanted confirmation from him. Sanji and Zoro could be wrong...

As soon as the three crewmembers wanted to start walking, Robin walked up to them, calling for them. They looked at her as she waved. "I had an interesting conversation with Luffy." She started. Nami gulped, Zoro looked uninterested and Sanji of course wooed around Robin. "Seems like he got rejected..." She said. Nami turned pale again. So they weren't wrong...

Nami looked towards the place Luffy went. Robin noticed and smiled with a hint of compassion. "He haven't told me who rejected him." Nami looked at her "but I think she has to speak with him."

The navigator cocked an eyebrow and looked at the archeologist. "Yeah I could. But I won't." She said. Zoro and Sanji looked away, and Robin looked confused. "I know now I rejected him. But I didn't lie though." She explained "I do like him as a friend and captain, but not more than that." She just left her nakama and walked away, leaving Robin with a pained expression.

She looked at Zoro and Sanji "We already knew." Zoro said. Robin looked at Nami, who was walking towards Sunny again. She probably wanted some rest...

"I am going to take a bath." Zoro said, also walking away. Sanji nodded and threw his cigarette butt away.

"Me too." He said. Robin still frowned. She always thought they had mutual feelings for each other. "What about you, lovely Robin-chan?" Robin sighed and nodded, walking behind the two men.

.oOo.

She kicked her panties off and threw her bra to the other side of the bathroom. She turned the shower on and she stepped in the cabin. The water tickled her face and made her orange hair wet. The shower was always the place to rethink live. Nami sighed and rubbed her hair out of her face. Luffy confessed? Kind off confessed... Nami washed her skin now and she sighed again. He wanted to marry her? Nami gasped and tried to reach for air. It was a freaking wedding proposal! A sting in her chest didn't make her situation any better. She stomped her chest, hoping to relief the pain a bit. What was that sting? It was as if a blade pierced through her back. No... Wait... Her heart ached...

Nami went out of the shower and breathed heavily. She opened a window for fresh air. Why did it hurt so much...

.oOo.

"Chopper! Give me back my towel!" Yelled Usopp running after the bad boy. Brook, Luffy and Franky were laughing loudly. Sanji and Zoro mostly looked at Luffy behavior, He didn't seem very heartbroken. Sanji's and Zoro's eyes widened as soon as Luffy was reaching for his chest, in particulair his left side.

"Which side is the heart?" Asked Zoro

"You don't have a heart..." Sanji murmured.

"WANNA FIGHT?" Yelled Zoro.

"I know what you mean though." Sanji added. Zoro looked at Sanji mad and back at Luffy. Chopper noticed too, and asked if Luffy was alright. Luffy grinned and shrugged it off.

.oOo.

"I have to visit Chopper..." Nami whispered, still with an aching chest. She went out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. She decided to go to the palace. She couldn't avoid her problems forever. She walked through the forest towards the palace.

She entered the palace and walked towards the dinigroom, since she smelled food. She entered the dining room now and saw Chopper sitting at the table and smiled. "Ne Chopper." she started.

"I have a pain in my chest." Nami's eyes widened as soon as she heard an echo. She looked around the corner and saw Luffy, who said exactly the same thing on the same timing.

"Both?!" asked Chopper shocked. Luffy and Nami only stared at each other, Luffy expressionless and Nami a bit surprised. Nami and Luffy nodded, now looking at the little doctor. "Well, sit down." he ordered. Nami and Luffy nodded again, doing as told. "How did it happen?" he asked, grabbing stuff out of his bag.

"I don't know." Nami answered. Luffy kept his mouth shut.

"That's weird." Chopper exclaimed. He put his stethoscope on Luffy's chest listening to it. Nami looked at Chopper's handywork. Nami now glanced at Luffy, and Luffy looked at Nami eye in eye for a second. "What was that!" yelled Chopper surprised. Nami and Luffy now looked at Chopper, both surprised.

"What was what?" asked Nami confused, but also worried.

"It was..." Chopper murmured, listening better "As if Luffy's heart skipped a beat."

Nami looked at Luffy with parted lips and the boy only looked at Chopper with owlish eyes. Chopper now went to Nami and listened, but didn't hear something weird. Until...

"Luffy-sama! Dinner's ready." said Hancock, entering the dining room. Nami's heartbeat fastened only hearing her voice. Chopper frowned worried and looked at Nami. Hancock looked at the mugiwara duo and frowned. "What's going on here?" she asked. Nami and Luffy looked at her, Luffy still with big owlish eyes and Nami with a pout and knitted eyebrows.

"Our chests hurts." murmured Nami, looking back at Chopper who wrote a few notes. down

"Both?" asked Hancock surprised. Luffy nodded, looking at the ground now. He looked back at Chopper who now was looking in a medical book, searching for the symtoms "Let me take care of you, Luffy-sama!" Hancock said happy.

"Chopper is a great doctor, let him take care of Luffy." Nami said a bit cranky, and ignoring Chopper doing his happy dance. Nami saw Luffy look at her in the corner of her eyes and she felt two angry eyes, most likely from Hancock, burning on her back. She rolled her eyes and ignored it. Chopper walked to his bag and grabbed two wristbands. Nami and Luffy looked with cocked eyebrows. As soon as Chopper wanted to hand the wristband to them, a few nakama entered the dining room, smelling food. Chopper smiled when he saw Franky, Brook, Robin and Zoro. "Good timing, guys!" Chopper said. Nami and Luffy turned, looking at them. The nakama looked with a cocked eyebrow and walked towards the little doctor. "I am going to test Luffy and Nami with wristbands." He said when they sat next to Nami and Luffy "They both have pained chests and their heartbeat is doing funny. So I am going to attach these bands around their wrist, so their heartbeart is good audible." He explained.

Luffy lost the explaination already and plunged his nose with his pinky finger. The others nodded in understanding and Nami wasn't excited about the idea, at all... Robin chuckled and thought the oppisite. She really liked the idea. "And what do you want us to do?"

"Watch them." Chopper said. "Please go to Sunny and grab some baby Den-Den Mushi's, and contact me when their heartbeart is doing funny." The four nodded. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and Luffy yawned, putting the bands around their wrist. Chopper put them on and their heartbeat was audible and steady like it should be.

"I will watch Luffy-sama." smiled Hancock. Everyone looked up after hearing a faster heartbeat.

"Luffy-san, it that yours?" Brook asked confused. Luffy shook his head, watching Nami's wristband.

"Yeah, I think mine is broken." Nami said with a sigh. Zoro smirked and Robin smiled. They were enjoying this more and more. Chopper frowned worried.

"I don't think so." They now looked at Franky "I made it, so I am sure it isn't broken." Nami rolled her eyes with a pout. Why did this have to happen to her?

Nami stood up and the others looked at her. "Well then, I am going to draw a map or something." she said. Robin smiled and she decided with Franky to go watch her. Zoro and Brook decided to watch Luffy, eventually with Hancock. The eight of them walked to Sunny to get baby Den-Den Mushi's. They got onto the deck. Hancock smiled and walked around. The kitchen door opened and everyone looked, seeing Sanji who was just about to cook.

"Ah..." he said "HANCOCK-SHIME!" he said, before turning into stone in his love-state.

"SANJI!" Chopper yelled, running to him. The others rolled their eyes. Franky walked to the storage room.

He grabbed 2 baby Den-Den Mushi's, one for Luffy's 'team' and one for Nami's 'team'. He walked back to the deck and gave one to Zoro.

"You two seriously will sit next to me when I draw my map?" she asked.

Robin and Franky both nodded. "We have to do what the doctor told us to do." she said, petting Chopper. Nami looked with suspicious eyes. She just enjoyed this too much... Nami pouted and walked straight to the observation room, not looking at anyone.

Brook thought for a second and whispered to Zoro: "Is it just me or is the atmosphere around Luffy-san and Nami-san a bit awkward?" Zoro turned his face a bit and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's not you..." Zoro answered, seeing how Robin and Franky walked after Nami. Robin closed the door behind her. Nami sat at her desk and Franky sat on the couch. Robin sat next to Franky after she grabbed a book. It was quiet and only Nami's steady heartbeat could be heard. Robin glanced at Nami, seeing how she drew.

She now glanced at Franky who was making something small now. She looked back at Nami and her smile grew. "Hancock must really Luffy a lot." she said.

_'B-Bump'_

Franky and Robin looked up at Nami, hearing her heart skip a beat. Robin's smile even grew wider. "I think I have to call Chopper." Robin smiled grabbing the Den Den Mushi. Franky now looked at Robin. Nami shift a bit. "Hmm... Or I could better wait... It only takes a matter of time until Luffy's heart beats fast when he's with Hancock."

"Eh?" Franky asked "What do you mean with that?"

"Haven't you seen how Luffy looks at Hancock?" Robin asked "It is kinda obviously." she told, ignoring the faster going heartbeat.

"Eh!?" Franky now said "I thought he wasn't interested in women." Robin smiled and hoped Franky would make it a bit worse"I am super happy for him if it turns out into something." Robin almost had to fight back a chuckle hearing Nami's heartbeat.

"I think I am going to call Chopper still." Nami turned a bit with her head to look at Robin from the corner of her eye "I might as well tell the cause."

"The cause?" Asked Franky.

Robin nodded "Jea-"

"Don't you dare." Nami seethed looking at Robin now, grinding her teeth.

Robin smiled and tilted her head a bit. "I think this is also a good test for you." Robin said. "I think you might finally find out your real feelings." Nami looked madder at her nakama. Franky looked at the two girls. Is there going to be a catfight?

"What 'real feelings'?" Nami seethed.

"I bet for a new book, your heart is going to skip a beat between now and in a second."

"What are you talking about." She didn't ask anymore. Franky also wanted to know, but he wouldn't dare to open his mouth.

Robin smiled, with a hint of sympathy "Nami... You have never noticed, but you do love Luffy."

_'B-Bump'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, busy busy busy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>"Luffy-san's heartbeat is sort of soothing." Brook said, breaking the silence. Hancock was looking admirable at Luffy's face and Zoro was almost joining his captain in sleeping. Luffy sat against a tree with his hands behind his back and his strawhat on his lap. Hancock was sitting next to Luffy, listening to his heartbeat and watching his face. Brook looked at the couple and tilted his head a bit while Zoro also sat against a tree with his eyes closed.<p>

"It's because he relaxes around me." Hancock exclaimed. Zoro still had his eyes closed, but cocked an eyebrow. Luffy's heartbeat still was slow. Zoro wasn't quite sure if Luffy really slept or if he was still awake. He could normally tell because of Luffy's breathing, but this time he couldn't. "I hate men." Hancock suddenly said. Brook sat up straight. He would have looked confused if he could.

"Ok." Zoro said, not really interested

"B...but I was really surprised you thanked me for Luffy.-sama" Hancock said, with much effort. Zoro looked at her with his one and only eye. He looked at Luffy and saw Luffy's mouth corner a bit up. Zoro closed his eye again and sighed.

"Why were you surprised?" Zoro asked. "It was the least we could do. Well, we could do more but our navigator is greedy as hell." Zoro explained.

Hancock looked at Zoro now instead of Luffy "I always thought men were selfish and never thought about other people. But you thought about Luffy-sama, so that made me surprised." she explained, looking back at Luffy. Zoro and Brook looked at her, not even going to question her hate for men.

"Of course we thought about Luffy." Zoro said after some time "That idiot is our captain after all, and to be honest, he saved out asses also a lot of times, so it's only natural to thank you." Hancock looked at him with amazement. She never thought those words would come out of his mouth.

"You somehow remind me of Nami-san." Brook said. Hancock looked at him with knitted eyebrows, not taking it as a compliment. "Sometimes mad-"

"Or a complete bitch-" Zoro added, not minding her empress title

"And sometimes really nice." Brook said. Hancock looked with suspiscious eyes at them both.

Hancock looked back at Luffy and she was surprised seeing him with open eyes. "Did you sleep well?" Hancock asked with a smile

"I didn't sleep." answered Luffy with a smile. "I gotta pee." He said, standing up. Hancock, Zoro and Brook looked at him walking further into the woods.

.oOo.

Nami sighed and looked at Franky and Robin. Robin was still reading and Franky was drinking some cola, being bored. "I'm going to the bathroom." Nami said, standing up. Robin smiled and nodded and Franky looked uninterested.

Nami walked downstairs and walked towards the bathroom door.

"I thought I was stupid, not you."

Nami yelped and turned around, looking at her captain in shock. Her heartbeat was really loud and fast.

"Luffy! Idiot!" Nami yelled mad "Do you hear my heartbeat?! That's your fault!"

"Shishishi, sorry Nami." Luffy said with a huge grin. Nami frowned and heard her heart beating slower. She listened to Luffy's heartbeat and it sounded relaxed and soothing. Nami looked at him with suspicious eyes and a pout

"What do you mean by what you said?" Nami murmured. Luffy now looked with owlish eyes at her and thought about what she said. Ah right, he remembered again.

"You are dumb." Luffy said, fast without hesitating.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" Nami yelled loud, punching his head. Luffy screeched in pain and rubbed his head after. "Why the hell am I dumb?" Nami said with a mad face. Luffy looked at her with a pout and rubbed the bump on his head, his heart still beating relaxed, even though Nami's heart is beating like crazy.

"Because you are." Luffy said again. Nami's aura turned devilish, making even Satan scared and she prepared a fist.

"So you are telling me I am dumb, because you kind of proposed on the most idiotic way possible which caused me not to get it?" she asked, walking towards him with a fist. Luffy nodded casually. Her fist connected with his head again.

.oOo.

"This is getting interesting." said Robin with a smile, turning the new page of her book. Franky opened his eyes and looked at the archeaolisist.

"What is?" Franky asked with a yawn

Robin smiled and pointed at the door "Nami and Luffy are argueing outside on the deck." she explained. "I wonder how it's going to turn out."

"Really? I wanna watch." Franky said, already standing up. An arm of Robin made him stand still when it appeared before him. Franky turned around to look at her.

"I will tell you what happens. If they see you, which is possible since your body is huge, they might stop." The raven haired said with a smile. Franky pouted and walked back, sitting next to her. "Luffy called Nami stupid, so they are having a fight now."

Franky cocked an eyebrow and looked at her "Why did Mugiwara call her stupid?"

"Because she is." Said Robin with a slight giggle, making Franky even more confused.

.oOo.

"That really hurts..." said Luffy, rubbing his head and sitting on his knees on the ground. The bump on his head was stinging, and rubbing didn't make it better.

"Well then, if you won't say you're sorry, I am still going to beat you everytime you call me dumb."

"You call me 'stupid' and 'idiot' all the time, but I don't beat you." The captain said, looking up to Nami

"That's because you are." Nami exclaimed. "So tell me, why am I being compared to you?"

"Because you are stupid." Luffy said again. A beating vien appeared on Nami's forehead. Her fist again almost hit his head again, but Luffy stopped her fist. Nami got even madder, and her heartbeat gave it away. Luffy's heartbeat also fastened a bit.

"LUFFY-SAMA." Nami gasped and her heart skipped a beat. Luffy blinked a few times and looked behind him, letting go of Nami's fist. Hancock climbed on the Thousand Sunny's and smiled when she saw Luffy. She ran towards him and Nami only looked with a gaping mouth at her. The Empress hugged the captain from behind all of the sudden and Nami's mouth opened further, ignoring her heartbeat going like a lunatic.

"I was worried." Hancock explained. Nami looked with half lidded eyes, hoping her heartbeat would sooth a bit. Luckily no one noticed her heartbeat.

"Luffy is strong, so don't be worried." Nami said, walking towards the toilet. Luffy looked at her back and blinked a few times. Hancock frowned mad

"Who does she think she is? Telling me what to do." Hancock said. Luffy placed Hancock's hands from his chest and stood up brushing his butt.

"It's no use..." Luffy murmured with his eyes shadowed by his hat. Hancock looked at him with confusion.

"No use?" She asked.

Luffy turned his head and looked at Hancock with owlish eyes."No use?" he repeated 'confused'.

Robin looked sad at Franky after repeating what Luffy just said. "Why is Nami doing this...?" asked Robin to herself. Franky shook his head softly, not able to answer the question...

.oOo.

Nighttime fell, and the mugiwara crew sat in the diningroom. Everyone was present except for Luffy and Nami. It was really tensed around those two members. Sanji sighed with a frown and Zoro mimicked him.

"A truth serum?" Chopper asked suddenly.

Usopp thought for a few seconds and shook his head. "Too risky." Usopp said.

"Why?" asked Franky "I think it's a good idea."

"Sure. If we were 100% sure that Nami is lying and we find out she actually does like him. But if she isn't lying it might hurt Luffy even more...

"Oh..." Franky understood completly. The silence came back in the diningroom.

Zoro stood up with a mad frown. "I have a better idea. I am just going to ask her." Zoro said, unsheating his katana a bit and grinning devilish.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURTING HER, NEANDERTHAL!" Sanji yelled.

"She always hurts me, so I don't see why not." Zoro explained casually. Round 2212 between Sanji and Zoro.

"Chopper!" The door opened and showed Marguerite and Luffy. Luffy blinked in surprise when every mugiwara member was looking at their captain. "Why are you all sitting here?" he asked "I am mad if you are partying without me!" Luffy yelled mad.

"Don't worry, Luffy-san. I have some new skull jokes and I wanted their opinion." Brook lied. "What's a Skeleton's favorite Instrument? The Trom-BONE! YOHOHO! SKULL JOKE!" Brook yelled. Only Luffy laughed and the others ignored it or turned their eyes. "No one is laughing... It makes me feel hollow inside..." Brook said depressed. Zoro facepalmed and Chopper was comforting him. "Since I'm a skeleton, I guess it's just natural though!" He yelled happy. "YOHOHOHO!"

Marguerite, Chopper and Luffy laughed this time. The others only sighed. They were glad Luffy laughed again though. "Ah, but Chopper, my heartbeat thingie doesn't make a sound." Luffy said, brushing his tears away.

Chopper frowned confused and looked at it "Hmm... Well, let's go to the infirmary then. You don't need it anymore." he said. Luffy nodded and walked behind Chopper. Marguerite still stood in the door opening and looked around. Robin smiled and stood up.

"Would you like to look around? I could give you a tour on Sunny." Robin offered. Marguerite smiled and nodded.

"Ah yeah, the next crewmember." Said Usopp enthousiast.

"Ah no." Marguerite said, defending herself. "I can't."

"I also said no, but here I am." said Sanji.

"Ah me too!" said Brook

"Me too." giggled Robin

"And Nami betrayed him by leaving, but she came back." Usopp said. "Chopper also said no, but now we have the best doctor."

"I heard that, baka~" they heard from the infirmary

"Luffy blackmailed me..." Said Zoro in the corner. Everyone looked at him with awe, not knowing this story.

Marguerite smiled, looking at everyone who were talking about the past, and questioning Zoro about the blackmail.

"Let's go." Said Robin with a smile. Marguerite smiled and nodded, following the black haired lady around thousand sunny's. The little doctor was busy with Luffy's wristband. Only Chopper and Franky knew how to open it. "Where's Chopper?" Luffy and Chopper blinked, hearing the navigator's voice from the dining room.

Chopper wanted to yell "I'm he-!" but he got cut off.

"Chopper is taking a shower. Come sit here." They heard Usopp say. Chopper and Luffy now were utterly confused. Chopper shrugged his shoulders and worked further on the wristband. He got it off and put it on his desk.

"So Nami. Remember the past with Arlong and Luffy saving you." Usopp started talking. Luffy looked up this time. Chopper didn't since he was busy checking Luffy's heartbeat. It was quiet again.

"Stop. I know where you are going with this, but it won't help." Nami said suddely.

"Nami-swan. We aren't asking you to do something you don't want to. But at least talk with Luffy." Sanji butted in. Chopper looked at Luffy and Luffy looked back with his big owlish eyes.

"I don't want to talk with him. He is just an idiot who won't listen to a word I say." It got quiet again and Luffy pouted, murmuring 'I am trying too...' "And that is even a bad excuse." She continued. "I am afraid..." Luffy now looked with a blank expression.

"What could you be afraid of, Nami-nee?" asked Franky.

"I... I do like him more as a captain and friend." It got quiet again, and Luffy and Chopper looked with widened eyes. They figured the other's also looked like them. "But I am afraid to love him more. I loved Bellemere, but she left me. Luffy loved Ace but he left him also. Luffy loves us... We don't know what might happen. I don't want him to leave me. And I would be really proud of him if he becomes the pirate king and I will help him to the end. But then what? See him get executed just like Roger?" Luffy almost wanted to stand up and tell her she shouldn't be afraid, but someone beat him to it.

"What is it with you and hiding your feelings? You did the same thing back at Arlong, just for the sake of our feelings. You asked Luffy back then to save you, and since that time he has been saving your ass. He didn't want you to leave back then and he won't let it happen again." It got quiet again after the first mate finished his speech. "And I am sure, if he heard you say what you just said, he would tell you in an instant to not be afraid and that he is going to save your ass again." Luffy smiled and sat down.

It got quiet again and Chopper was listening to Luffy's heartbeat. It was soothing. Chopper looked at Luffy's face and Luffy's expression looked relaxed. "Are you ok?" whispered Chopper worried. Luffy grinned and nodded. The infirmary room door opened, and Chopper and Luffy got startled, but relaxed after seeing Zoro.

"She went to her bed." Zoro said.

"Ah ok." Chopper said worried. Luffy, on the contrary grinned

"Thanks!" Zoro smiled and nodded, knowing what Luffy was refering to. Luffy smiled and stood up, patting Chopper's head as he left the infirmary. Everyone in the dining looked at Luffy as he passed by. "Marguerite! Let's train!" Luffy yelled as soon as he got onto the deck. Marguerite smiled and ran after him, into the forest.

"They look like some twelve years old getting candy." Usopp said with a half beat smile. Sanji and Zoro jumped over the railing with a grin. Usopp facepalmed also with a grin.

"I need some frustration to lose." Yelled Sanji, hiding his real feelings. "Bastard! Come here and I kick your ass!" yelled Sanji, running after Luffy. Luffy laughed and ran further, avoiding Marguerite and Zoro. Robin also smiled, looking at them. Brook looked at her and frowned if he could.

"I heard everything." Said Robin bluntly. Brook nodded, figuring she already put an ear somewhere and listening with them. Robin smiled and sighed. Typicall Nami, but she did understand why she'd rather hide her feelings.

.oOo.

Nami woke up with a terrible bad hair day. She got out of bed and opened the door to the deck. It was still dark and Nami rubbed her eye, trying to get the sleepyness out of her eye. She walked downstairs towards the toilet. She wondered if everyone was sleeping at the palace or here... She also was too tired to see if Robin laid in her bed. Nami walked onto the deck, feeling the grass between her toes. Nami frowned when she saw someone in her eye corner. She squeented her eyes and saw her captain on the other side of the deck. Nami cocked her eyebrow.

She walked towards Luffy, who was giving punches and kicks in the air. Nami looked and saw sweat beading from his body. 'I wonder how long he has been training.'

"Luffy." Luffy gasped and almost lost his balance while giving the poor air a kick. Luffy turned around, seeing Nami. "Aren't you tired?" she asked. Luffy smiled and nodded. "Why aren't you going to bed then? I bet everyone is sleeping."

"I know." Luffy said. He started to punch and kick again. Nami now started to look worried "I am going to sleep in a second. Don't worry."

"Luffy..." Nami started. "Are you hurt?"

Luffy stopped again and looked at Nami. He soon looked at his body and frowned confused. "I don't have a wound. I guess not." Nami rubbed her upperarm in awkwardness.

"I... I mean because I rejected you. I know you are an idiot, but I also know you are just human." She said with shrugged shoulders.

"Ah yeah." Luffy said, looking with owlish eyes. "I am hurt." Nami's eyes now slowly widened. He trained again. The navigator had to hold her tears back. She really hated crying. "But I don't mind. Euhm..." Luffy stopped again and thought while streching. "Like, euhm... Sanji making a lot of meat! And there's one piece left, but Usopp steals it from me. I of course get sad, but I know I can't get everything I want. Hmm..." He explained. Nami began to smile slowly. She did get what he meant, but he again explained it in an idiotic way.

"And I am already happy we are still friends and getting even more adventure." Luffy said with a lop-sided smile. Nami smiled and nodded. She walked to the toilet after remembering she had to pee. The sweating boy looked at her walk away, and he cleaned his face with his cardigan. Nami walked out of the toilet and looked at Luffy, seeing him laying on the ground. Nami's expression went soft and she walked towards him, kneeling next to him. He was sleeping softly. Nami smiled, but couldn't help her tears. She hugged her knees, sobbing softly and apologizing to him.

"I am so sorry... Could you forgive me?" Nami said inbetween sobs. "I have been really unfair to you. You never deserved this."

Nami's eyes widened and she looked up after feeling someone putting the strawhat on her head. More tears collected in her eyes after seeing his smile. "I do. You forgave me for many stupid things." He grinned. "Only if you promise me you won't be afraid. And I promise to train more to protect us." He said while his grin widened from ear to ear. Nami's eyes turned as big as sausers and she paled. She stood up fast and stretched his cheeks.

"WHO TOLD YOU!" she yelled mad. Luffy only laughed, seeing the old Nami again. "Tell me or I'll KILL you!" Robin smiled, looking below deck with a cup of coffee in her hands. Nami was punching Luffy and Luffy only laughed, making Nami more furious.

"But Nami!" Luffy laughed "If you won't be afraid anymore, does that mean you wanna marry me?" Nami looked again with huge eyes and Robin laughed with her hand before her mouth. Nami punched him into the air making him land onto the deck. Nami stomped to her room, and Luffy still chuckled softly.

"You are still wearing my hat!" Luffy yelled with a smile

"BITE ME!"

.oOo.

"Why are you wearing Luffy's hat?" asked Zoro confused. Nami sighed and waved her hand, murmuring 'ignore it'. The crew stood before the palace. They all decided to take a bath. Luffy smiled looking at the other's talking. Hancock walked out the palace with a smile. "The baths are ready. Luffy-sama has the honour to bath with me." She said.

Franky and Zoro held Sanji back for not attacking Luffy. "Ah no, I am going with the boys." Luffy said with a grin. Hancock pouted sad and Nami made a little victory dance in her head.

"You can make it up by marrying me." Said Hancock with a smile. Everyone rolled their eyes and Luffy shook his head.

"Hancock I am sorry if I hurt you." Everyone listened with with awe "But I am not going to marry you."

Nami smiled softly and Hancock nodded. Hancock looked at Nami after with a frown. "Why is she wearing your hat?" she asked. Nami smiled awkward and Luffy looked at Nami.

"I demand you to take his hat off." Hancock said with a huff. Luffy looked with owlish eyes at his navigator and said navigator cocked an eyebrow.

Nami crossed her arms and shook her head. "No." she said "The only person in my life making demands I listen to, is Luffy." Luffy looked at Hancock and Hancock looked back with a gaping mouth.

"Luffy-sama!" she pleaded. Luffy smiled and shook his head

"She wants my hat, so she can wear it. Everyone can wear it if they want. I trust them."

"That's not my point." said Hancock "I don't want her to wear it." The crew just looked at the scene.

Nami gritted her teeth and Robin looked at her. "Are you alright?" Robin asked.

Nami bailed her fist and nodded. "I just have to count till 10." she whispered. Robin looked at Hancock and Hancock glared daggers at Nami. Hancock turned and walked to the palace. Nami frowned mad and turned the other way.

"Nami, where are you going?" asked Usopp with confusion

"I'm not taking a bath with her. I'm going to Sunny." she walked away and the other looked her walk away. Some were sadder than others. Luffy walked to the palace and the other's followed him, preparing for the bath. Nami huffed and went back to Sunny. She got into her room and got on her bed. "Who the hell does Hancock think she is." murmured Nami mad. She put the strawhat off and put it on Robin's bed.

'_If you won't be afraid anymore, does that mean you wanna marry me?'_

"Idiot." Nami smiled "Don't propose like it's nothing." Nami laid down and frowned. "Does he even know love should be involded?" Nami hugged her legs and sighed.

"He knows." Nami screamed in shock and fell out of her bed. Robin chuckled softly, looking at her antics.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked in shock.

Robin smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want to be alone with Hancock-hime." she explained. Nami nodded in understanding and she climbed back on her bed.

"What did you mean with 'he knows." Robin smiled and sat down on her own bed.

"He told me Hancock explained what marriage is and he knows love is involded. But Luffy isn't good with words and feelings, so I bet you won't be hearing him say it."

"So what? I have to say it first?" she said. "That's stupid." she turned her back to Robin and Robin smiled a bit symphatatic.

"Have you always been hiding your feelings?" Robin asked curious. She saw Nami swift a bit

"When I was stabbing myself on my shoulder and crying and hating, Luffy stood by my side the whole time, and he stopped me from hurting myself. I told him to go away and not to get involved with anything. He didn't care and still stood next to me. I called him an idiot all the time, but I know he was waiting for me to tell him to save me. He somehow knew it."

"And you now hope he knows again, without you telling the words?" Nami gave no answer but nodded softly. Robin grabbed Luffy's hat, putting it on her head. "I wish you luck with that." Nami rubbed her head and sat up straight.

"I am going to draw a map of Amazon Lily." Nami said, walking out of the room. Robin smiled, lifting the strawhat with her finger. Nami got her drawing supplies and she went from Sunny. She looked around, wondering where she should start with her measurements. She decided to measure the shore as first. She walked on the sand and made a few sketches.

.oOo.

"MEAT!" yelled Luffy happy and with wet hair. They all sat in the diningroom in the palace after their bath. Everyone sat at the table except for the girls. Luffy frowned. Dinner wasn't served yet so there was enough time to find them.

"We should get the girls." Sanji said. Everyone nodded and Franky, Sanji, Brook and Luffy got up. Hancock walked through the hallway, going to the diningroom. She looked up when she saw the four man running through the hallway.

"Luffy-sama? Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"We are going to get Nami and Robin!" Luffy yelled back, running further. Hancock frowned mad and she walked further to the diningroom. The men stopped in their tracks when they saw a raven haired woman walking towards the palace.

"My hat." said Luffy with a grin. Robin smiled and put it back on the owner's head. Luffy grinned and straightened it.

"Nami is in the forest drawing a map. I don't exactly know where she is." Robin explained. Luffy nodded he and Sanji decided to go and find her. They were running through the forest looking around for the navigator.

"Luffy." Luffy stopped in his tracks and looked at Sanji with owlish eyes. "Euhm..." he began, litting his cigarette. He glanced at Luffy, not sure how to tell him. "Do you know what marriage is?" Luffy nodded. The scarred boy told the blonde cook the same as what the Empress explained him. Sanji blinked a few times and blew out his smoke.

"So..." Sanji began, cautious. "You know love is a part of marriage." Luffy grinned and nodded. "Have you ever told Nami-swan?"

"I always show how much I love you guys." Sanji looked with half lidded eyes and a cocked eyebrow.

"IDIOT." Sanji yelled "There's a diffenrence between friendship love and marriage love." Sanji said. Luffy blinked again. Sanji was beginning to think this whole proposal of Luffy was just wrong.

Luffy smiled now. Sanji looked surprised at Luffy. He only smiled seriously, a smile Luffy normally wouldn't give. "We gotta find Nami." Luffy said, turning around. Sanji took another drag and shrugged it off. Sanji and Luffy found Nami after ten minutes.

She was still drawing, not noticing two men around her. "The drawing is just as beautiful as you are, sweet angel." Nami jumped up in shock and she looked at Sanji, who was grinning at her. She looked behind him and saw Luffy, looking around in curiousity, even though he knows it here better than his crew.

"Thanks." Nami said with a sweet smile. She stood up and grabbed her drawing supplies.

"Do you want me to carry something?" Sanji asked polite. Luffy looked at the two, and looking at how much stuff Nami was carrying. Nami shook her head with a smile.

"Meat..." Luffy murmured. Sanji and Nami looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm hungry." he suddenly said.

"Ah." Sanji said in realisation "I bet you don't want to eat with Hancock-swama?" Sanji asked. Nami smiled and sighed

"Luffy likes her, so there must me something likeable about her." she explained. Luffy grinned and put his hand behind his head. He walked back and Nami and Sanji walked behind him. Sanji noticed Nami staring at him, thoughts scrambling in her head.

"Sanji, I am going to train tonight again. Would you wanna join?" Luffy asked.

"No thanks." Sanji said taking a drag "I am going to try new receipts with the ingredients from this island. So train until you get hunrgy so you could try my new food." he said.

"Luffy." Luffy and Sanji now turned to look at Nami, who had a worried expression "You don't have to train constantly." Luffy blinked at her "Let's have a party tonight!" Nami said with a smile. "And Sanji cooks while we are preparing the beer and other stuff. We can invitate a few women from the Island."

Luffy grinned and Sanji already was all over Nami. "That's a great idea!" Luffy laughed. "Let's do that!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Olaa!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

><p>"I have been noticing something." Said Robin with a smile.<p>

"Me too and I have to count to ten." Sanji said with a frown. Robin smiled and Usopp and Franky looked with confusion.

Nami was planning the party and gave orders around. Zoro prepared the beer and sake and Sanji prepared the food. Luffy was decorating the place together with Robin. Robin had been noticing the small antics between Nami and Luffy. It was hard to see but once you noticed it, it wasn't inevitable. Every time Luffy walked passed Nami, they brushed against each other. Arm against arm, hand against hand and their legs sometimes. The only people who said have noticed are Robin and Sanji, but it might have been more nakama.

Luffy jumped down and walked passed Nami again, making Sanji count till ten again. "It turns out I have more problems with this than I thought." Sanji said, turning the meat.

"Problems with what?" Luffy said, drooling behind Sanji. Sanji startled a bit, not hearing him approaching.

"Nothing. You get meat later so hurry up with the decoration. How sooner you're finished, the sooner you can eat!" Sanji explained. Luffy nodded determined and ran towards the deck again.

"Franky, we need cola." Zoro said, coming inside the galley. Franky nodded and laid the music equipment on the table. Zoro looked at Sanji and saw his depressed state. The green haired smirked, knowing exactly what was going on. He looked at his captain and the navigator, seeing their hands brushing against each other.

"I feel sexual tension." Zoro said after some silence.

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Sanji said with tears. Zoro grinned again and walked after Franky who had the barrels with cola.

"I wonder what Hancock's reaction might be if she finds out." Laughed Robin, genuinly curious.

"I hope for Luffy-san and Nami-san she won't find out." Brook said. Robin smiled, seeing Brook found out too.

"I wanna lock them up until the party, so they can do what they want and so they don't touch each other during the party." Franky said entering the galley with Zoro

"I still think Luffy is asexual. I have never seen him kiss and if this is the way of showing his love, than he still is a little kid." Zoro joined the conversation

"Nami-swan needs a real man. I am going to volunteer." Sanji said, stepping foreward. Robin stopped him with growing hands and she laughed.

"Let's not do that. They are still in the flirting period and they have to find out what they like."

"ROBIN-CHWAN! You are killing me!" Yelled Sanji depressed

"But... I am wondering. Luffy is bad with words and Nami never express her feelings, so how is that going to work out?" Usopp said, following the conversation. "And Luffy and Nami never get drunk so it's not like their basic instincts will get triggered."

"Will you all stop using those words!" Sanji yelled.

"Nami and Luffy are going to KISS." Said Franky

"Luffy-san is going to see Nami-san's PANTIES." Said Brook with a slight 'Yohoho'

"And they are going to touch each other in the most INTIMATE manner." Usopp said with a flashlight under his chin, trying to look scary

"SEX." Zoro said, plunging his ear

Robin laughed and Sanji broke down in utter depression. The mugiwara member smelled something and looked towards the stove. "Ah... Your food is burning." Robin said. Sanji screamed and ran towards his stove. Everyone, except Robin, looked with utter amazement.

"D...Did you just... Did your food just burn?" Usopp asked. In the years of knowing Sanji, he had never seen Sanji burn his food... Sanji looked at his meat and he got even more depressed.

"We will leave you alone. I see you really can't handle the Nami and Luffy thing..." Zoro said, walking out of the galley. The others also walked out of the galley while bowing and apologizing. Sanji lit a cigarette and sighed. 'I will get used to it eventually... Nami deserves a wonderful man who can protect her and Luffy is someone who can do that...' Sanji thought

"SANJI! MEAT!" Luffy yelled coming into the galley

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" yelled Sanji with tears kicking Luffy out. Zoro looked and whistled when Luffy landed on the deck.

"His food just got burned. He is not in the mood." Usopp explained to Luffy. Luffy looked at Usopp and straightened his hat.

"How come?" Luffy asked, brushing his butt.

"PMS." Zoro said, scratching his head and looking for a good place to lie down. Luffy and Usopp looked at Zoro and they turned to look at each other. Usopp smirked and Luffy blinked in confusion.

"Sooooo..." Usopp began "Nami and you..." Luffy only blinked. Robin got interested and grew an ear on Usopp's shoulder. "What's up?" he asked.

Luffy only looked dumbfounded and blinked a few times. A sweat drop grew on Usopp's face. "D...Do you like her?" Usopp asked.

Luffy grinned and nodded "I like you all!" He said.

Usopp frowned and shook his head. "You wanna marry her right? Why?" Usopp asked.

Luffy frowned and scratched his head. "Euhm... I have tingles when I see her." Luffy said, rubbing his belly. "No one gave me it before, only Nami. So I think she is the most special and I get a fuzzy, mystery feeling when I think about marrying her." Luffy explained. Usopp looked with wide eyes and a slight blush and Luffy grinned. Robin smiled at the sweet explanation.

"A...And when are you going to tell Nami?" Usopp asked.

Luffy frowned and shook his head. "I already asked her to marry me but she didn't give me an answer, so I wanna wait with this..."

...

"YOU ALREADY ASKED?" Usopp yelled.

"Oi! Don't slack of! Invitate some women for tonight!" Nami yelled. Usopp got startled at Luffy's exclamation.

"B...But... You should tell her first how you feel and after that you ask her to marry her!" Usopp explained. Luffy blinked a few times and nodded. Usopp nodded too while holding two thumbs up and he walked towards the railing, climbing down. Luffy tilted his head and helped Franky with the music and light installation.

Everyone - except Nami, Luffy, Franky and Sanji - were walking around the island to invite the women for the party. Luffy saw Sanji exit the kitchen and he walked towards bathroom. Luffy licked his lips and he walked softly towards the kitchen. He looked at the table and his cook made food enough for the whole island times three. Luffy drooled a waterfall and he looked at all the wonderful food.

"H...Hungry..." Luffy whispered.

He walked towards the table, but someone grabbed his collar.

"I didn't think so." He heard from behind him

Luffy turned his head slightly and saw his navigator. "N... Nami..."

"You can't get meat until the party. Work further." Nami said, pulling his collar more.

"Buuuut Nami!" Luffy whined "I haven't eaten since 2 hours ago! I am really hungry! And I worked good and I did everything you told me!" Luffy explained.

Nami sighed and nodded. "You did work well... And you indeed did what I told you to do... Ok. One piece of meat. But that's all!" Nami said, letting him go. Luffy grinned and grabbed a huge piece of meat and Nami rolled her eyes.

"Aaaah... Tasty..." Luffy said, patting his belly. Nami smiled and walked towards the door. "Ah Nami!" Nami turned around at Luffy when he was rubbing his face clean with his sleeve "Marry me?" he tried again. Nami smiled and walked back towards Luffy, making him confused.

"Ask it properly, bub." Nami said with a smirk. Luffy blinked again and Nami smiled. She knew he was dense as hell and he didn't have any wit. "Ask me again when you know how." She smirked. She walked away to the deck, leaving Luffy in his utter confusion.

"Properly...?" Luffy murmured, also leaving the galley with confusion.

"LUFFY-SAMA!" Hancock hugged Luffy out of nowhere and he ended between her breasts. Franky and Sanji looked with gaping mouths and Nami didn't mind much. "I got invited for this party of yours, so I was wondering if I could help with something to finish the decorations." Hancock explained. Luffy looked with a dumbfounded expression and couldn't find something for her.

"That's great!" Nami said, clapping her hands. "Could you help me with putting little lights around the railing?" Nami asked. Luffy and Hancock looked equally surprised

"Euhm... Yeah sure." Hancock turned to Luffy "Will you help too?" Luffy grinned and nodded, helping the two women. Sanji immediately lit a cigarette. He turned angry because one woman wanted to marry him and he want to marry the other woman. Why weren't they fighting over him!

Hancock was helping with the lights. She looked at Nami with suspicious while she was humming a melody. She frowned and looked at Luffy when he was also humming the same melody. "What song is that?"

"Binks sake." Nami said "I think you will hear the song tonight. We have sheets with lyrics. That way you all can sing."

"A...Ah..." Hancock murmured. Luffy's smile widened. He was happy Nami and Hancock finally had a conversation without fighting. They were done with the lights and Nami stretched.

"That was all! Thanks for the help. Would you like something to drink?" Nami offered Hancock. Hancock nodded, still dumbfounded and Luffy raised his hand.

"Me too! Me too!" Luffy said. Nami smiled and nodded, going towards the kitchen. Hancock blinked and looked at Luffy.

"Euhm... What happened with her?" Hancock asked. Luffy snickered and turned to look at Hancock.

"She can be nice, but once she's pissed off, she stays pissed off." Luffy explained "And her being nice is rare, but those are the moments I like the most." he grinned. Hancock looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Nami came back with orange juice and a glass of wine.

"Here ya go. Enjoy until the party. It's gonna start soon." Said Nami, walking towards the kitchen again. Luffy sipped the orange juice and Hancock looked at her wine as if she saw water burn. Nami entered the kitchen and closed the door. "This was the hardest act ever!" Nami said, almost pulling her hair out of her head.

"Still not liking her, Nami-swan?" Nami frowned and shook her head.

"I have no reason to like her." She said "She hasn't apologized yet." Sanji nodded and understood "If only I could rub in her face that Luffy wants to marry me..."

"Would you say yes?" asked Sanji, cleaning the plates. Nami turned to look at Sanji in surprise. "Would you say yes if Luffy asks you to marry him." Nami opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Yes." Nami said. "I would say yes without a doubt." Sanji turned around, surprised by her determination.

Nami only smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "He somehow heard I was afraid I might lose him... So he has been purposly training his butt off since then. That might mean something right?"

Sanji still looked deadpanned at her and he opened his mouth slowly. "It hurts to ask, but do you love him?" Nami blushed a bit and walked out of the galley. Sanji sighed softly, already knowing the answer. He turned depressed again and just cleaned the plates further.

Robin entered the deck and Luffy noticed. "Be right back." He said to Hancock. Luffy ran to Robin and the black haired archeoligist looked suprised at her captain. "Robin, I need your help." Robin blinked and ignored the evil aura present on the deck.

"Yes, of course." Robin replied with a smile. "What help do you want?" Luffy frowned and looked around. He went closer to Robin and whispered in her ear, making her eyes widen a bit. She chuckled and nodded "That is something I can help with. But I rather not explain it here. Do you mind going to my room?"

Luffy smiled and went to the girlsroom together with Robin. Hancock follwed everyting and she was not amused...

Nami walked onto the deck again, and she saw Hancock standing alone on the deck, mad and with her arms crossed. 'What happened this time?' Nami thought with a sigh. She walked towards Hancock and frowned confused "Where is Luffy?" asked Nami. Hancock looked at her and 'humpfed'

"He went to that room-" Hancock said, pointing to the girlsroom "Together with Robin. And I don't like it." Hancock explained, getting madder. Nami's mouth opened and hummed

"I think they are preparing the ballons..." She murmured, remembering Luffy and Robin where going to preparing the ballons later this day. Hancock's frown got softer.

"Is it ok to help?" Hancock asked. Nami looked back at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"I actually needed you for something else..." The navigator said unsure, making Hancock more confused.

"Proposing, right?" Robin said with a smile, sitting on her bed. Luffy nodded unsure, standing in the middle of the room. Robin giggled a bit seeing his state "And how come you suddenly want to know how to do it 'properly'?" she asked, grabbing a flat balloon, blowing it up.

Luffy scratched the back of his head, looking kinda embarresed "Nami told me to..." Robin let the balloon slip, making it fly inside the room.

"She told you to? When?" Robin asked, looking where the balloon landed. She wasn't the person who gets surprised easily, but she just did.

"Well... I asked her a moment ago, and she told me to ask it 'properly'. So I dunno what she meant, so that's why I was going to ask you." Luffy explained with his arms crossed.

"A... moment ago..." Robin said. Robin had to think for a second but she smiled soon "Hmm... I don't know how Nami wants to get proposed to." Robin answered

Luffy gasped at this and paled a bit "T... There are different ways?" he asked in disbelieve.

Robin nodded with a wide smile. "Some want a big ring, or a small ring. Some want an expensive dinner, some are just happy with doing it out of the blue. I don't know how Nami want it to be." Luffy sighed deeply and frowned

"Why must it be so hard..." Luffy whined. Robin smiled apologetic. She felt sad for him. She grabbed another balloon and gave it to Luffy. He looked at it and pouted, but he filled it with air. Robin was thinking for Luffy. Luffy gave the filled balloon to Robin and Robin made a knot in it.

"How would you like to get proposed?" Luffy asked. Robin looked expressionless at him. She never really thought about it...

She shrugged her shoulders instead with a smile. "I never thought about it... Maybe the old fashioned way." She said. Luffy blinked a few times, letting Robin know he didn't get that either. "The old fasioned way is the man going on one knee and showing a ring to the woman and asking her to marry him. But a lot of men think that is old fashioned and they rather do it a different way." She explained. "For example, a ring in a glass of champagne, or in a fortune cookie or so." Luffy nodded, getting what she meant. "But I still think that is the sweetest way." She chuckled.

Luffy thought for a second but his eyebrows knitted down again. "I don't have a ring..." He said. Robin smiled and thought too. There were no jewel store's here...

Robin gave another balloon and Luffy filled it again. She smiled seeing how he really was thinking of something. He gave the balloon to Robin and she made another knot, closing it. Robin smiled while Luffy was filling a balloon.

"I know something." Robin said out of the blue making Luffy look at her with owlish eyes. Luffy and Robin filled balloons fast and the went outside the room, carrying all the balloons and laying them onto the deck. Nami walked out of the galley and looked at the balloons and Hancock followed her.

"LUFFY-SAMA!" Hancock said in love "Look at this beautiful flower ornament I made!" Robin and Luffy looked, and especially Robin thought it was beautiful. It was a huge flower ornament with different colours and sizes.

"We made it together." Said Nami with a sweatdrop. "I just needed a helping hand."

Robin walked towards Hancock and Nami and she got a closer look. "But this..." Robin began.

"Ok, ok." said Nami "You caught us. It is in fact candy." Nami said, grabbing a pental and she ate it. "But don't tell the others, it's still a surprise." Robin nodded with a smile and she looked at Luffy.

"Shall we go?" She asked. Luffy nodded with a grin and the two other females looked with confusion. "We are going to help with the invites." Robin explained. Nami nodded and Hancock frowned, not liking them being together. Robin and Luffy jumped from sunny and went towards the jungle, leaving Franky, Sanji, Nami and Hancock alone.

Franky was searching for some music and Sanji was cleaning the kitchen after making the candy with the ladies. He was even too depressed to get a nosebleed from Hancock, so that went well. Hancock and Nami sighed. What were they supposed to do...

"I am going to the aquarium room... May I ask you something?" Hancock looked at Nami with a frown after her weird question "Could you tell me about Luffy, what happened and such after these two years?"

"We kissed." Answered Hancock with laughter and red cheeks.

"Sure. I bet for 100.000 Belli's that didn't happen for real." said Nami, entering the aquariumroom with Hancock

Luffy and Robin were searching in the jungle and Luffy sighed after a while "Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Luffy. Robin smiled and nodded. They looked further until the sun got down and before the party really begun.

After a few hours, it got dark and Usopp was the last one with a few ladies to arrive at Sunny. The music already started, the food was prepared and a few ladies were dancing, eating or drinking. A few members were talking with the residence and a few were eating (Luffy mostly). Nami passed Luffy and hit the back of his head, as warning not to eat too much. Hancock enjoyed that, since it looked like they hated each other.

Nami was walking all around deck, making sure everything was going fine. The others noticed and smiled. Robin grabbed her wrist, making her look at her. "Nami, relax and drink something. You are the only one who isn't enjoying." Robin said above the music. Nami frowned but looked surprised when Zoro, of all people, offered her a beer. Nami smiled and accepted it.

Now everyone was having fun and everyone were dancing and laughing. Nami even finally relaxed and she had drinking contests again with Zoro and other female's who dared the challenge.

Luffy was dancing with Chopper and Usopp, and of course with chopsticks. Hancock looked at him in love and her sisters looked with amazement, wondering what dance that was. Nyon eventually even joined the 'chopstick' dance. Everyone was a blast and especially when Brook song 'Bink's sake'. Everyone got a sheet with lyrics and they sung with joy. Luffy looked at the table and noticed it being empty. He walked to the kitchen, but he did sing further. He entered the kitchen, but he couldn't find food. He sighed and rubbed his belly with a frown. He saw Nami sliding down from the ladder. She turned and saw Luffy. She grinned with red cheeks and Luffy cocked an eyebrow.

"What were you doing with Robin in the jungle?" Nami asked with a smirk. Luffy blinked a few times. He didn't know what to think about her smirk, but he did know one other thing...

"Are you drunk?" He asked, tilting his head..

Nami laughed and shook her head. "Only a bit tipsy." Nami said, emphasizing with her finger how much tipsy she was. She looked at Luffy and walked towards him, making him step back a bit. She grabbed his hat and put it on her own head.

"Ah..." Luffy said surprised. "Were you aiming for that..."

"What did you think I was aiming for, idiot." Nami asked while straightening the strawhat.

"I thought you were going to hit me."

"Why would I hit you?"

"You always hit me." Luffy said with a pout. Nami thought and nodded, understanding him.

"I do..." She said. She glanced at him and Luffy noticed "Why do you want to marry me?" She suddenly asked. Luffy blinked again and thought about what he told Usopp.

"I have tingles in my belly when I see you, like now...No one gave me that before. So I think you are the most special and I get a mystery feeling when I think about marrying you and such." Nami blushed a bit and she looked with widened eyes at him.

"m...Mystery?" she asked.

Luffy nodded with an expressionless face. "My heart beat faster when I see you, my body get warmer and I feel kinda sick... Not a bad sick but a really good kind of- HMPF"

Luffy got cut off by a sudden kiss of Nami, making his eyes as huge as saucers. She parted fast and looked into his eyes, only seeing big eyes in return.

"Soft..." He whispered high pitched.

Nami smiled "I can't wait until you ask it properly." she whispered back. He wanted another smooch thing, but she already left the kitchen, making Luffy baffled.

'I can't wait either...' he whispered

* * *

><p><strong>What did Luffy and Robin do in the jungle? Is Luffy going to propose the way Nami wants? You'll see it, in the next episode of Jealousy Prevails!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I had such a huge writer's block for this story, it wasn't even funny anymore...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>"Yohohoho."<p>

It was almost morning and most of the women went to sleep and called it a day. The sun almost came up again and the birds woke up.

"Yohohoho."

The only people on Sunny left, were the mugiwara crew, Hancock, Ran, Marguerite, Sweet Pea, Sandersonia and Marigold. They were sitting in a circle, singing Bink's Sake. The food was gone and they were drinking together.

"This was a great party!" Marigold said, sipping her drink.

Usopp grinned and nodded "This is the famous mugiwara party! Planned by me!"

Really!?" Marigold and Chopper asked surprised. Usopp began shouting more lies, and the other's ignored it. Hancock sat next Luffy and she was really happy, having a smile on her beautiful face. She kept filling Luffy's glass with beer, almost making his belly round by all the liquid. Nami sat across from Luffy in the circle, talking with Marguerite about her adventures with the crew. Robin smiled as she was playing a game with Zoro. Everytime Luffy looked at Nami - Zoro got a point. Everytime Nami looked at Luffy - Robin got a point. Robin was on a winning streak.

Sanji was twirling around the ladies. Brook was playing his violin and Franky was showing Sweet Pea his gadgets. Today was an amazing day. Chopper jawned and rubbed his eye. He stood up and sighed "I am going to sleep." Usopp and Zoro yawned now too and nodded.

"Good idea." Zoro said while standing up together with Usopp. Zoro gave Robin 100 Belli "You won." Robin smiled and accepted it.

Nami saw the interaction and gasped. "Why did she get money!? What game were you playing?" she asked

"The one going to bed first loses." Robin lied with a smile. Zoro whistled and admired her fast way of lying. Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook went to their beds, only leaving a few others on the deck.

"They are welcome in the palace." Hancock said.

Luffy blinked and looked at the menquarter's door "Yeah, but this is easier." Luffy answered with a grin "I am going to sleep here too, and Nami, Robin and Sanji also, I think..." the captain said, looking at Nami.

"I don't mind sleeping next to Hancock-swama." Sanji said with heart eyes. Marigold, Sandersonia and Hancock looked disgusted.

"No." Hancock said "But I don't mind if my future hubby sleeps next to me." Hancock said with pink cheeks.

"Who is hubby?" Luffy asked confused. Nami rolled her eyes.

"You are." Hancock said, punching Luffy upper arm in a teaseful manner and pink cheeks.

"I am not hubby. I am Luffy. Are you an idiot?"

"Luffy! Don't talk like that to maidens or I am going to kick some manners into you!" Sanji yelled mad, almost wanting to kick him. Nami stood up and cleaned her butt, making everyone look at her.

"I am going to bed. See you in a few hours." Nami said, walking to her room. Luffy blinked, seeing her walk away. Robin also stood up and said goodbye, going to her bed as well. A few Kuja women and mugiwara members waved.

"Yes... The saga of 'I am tired as well...'" Sweet Pea said as she yawned. Ran and Marguerite nodded too with a smile.

"I am going to sleep in Luffy-sama's bed!" Hancock volunteered.

"No. We are going to sleep back at the palace." Marigold and Sandersonia said, dragging her by her wrist. Marguerite wanted to leave Sunny, but Luffy grabbed her by her wrist. Marguerite looked with confusion as Luffy walked towards the womenquarter. He pushed her inside and closed the door, making Marguerite baffled, looking around. Nami and Robin just finished dressing and they looked at the Kuja woman.

"Ah... Welcome." Nami said with a smile, sitting down on her bed. Robin smiled too and sat down on her bed. Marguerite cocked an eyebrow and looked at the third bed.

"Whose bed is that?"

"Yours." Robin and Nami said simultaniously.

"WHAT!"

Luffy snickered as he went towards the menquarter after waving the Kuja's goodbye. "It is a bad habbit of just demanding her to join the crew." Sanji said, flicking his cigarette away

"Yeah, but it works."Luffy said with a grin "It worked with everyone."

"I don't know if I should consider you smart of just stupid..." Sanji said, closing the door behind him.

"M...M...My bed?" she said, taking a step back. The two women nodded.

"Luffy ordered Franky to make a bed extra, for you. And it would be nice if our new crewmate would test the bed if it's to her liking." Robin explained. Nami smiled too and laid down.

"Yeah. And you probably won't agree to it, but if Luffy wants something, he will get it." she said.

Marguerite pouted and walked to her bed "... But I sleep naked..."

The women frowned after hearing weird noses next door in the menquarter.

"SANJI! Why did you get a nosebleed!" Chopper yelled in fear. Robin chuckled and Nami facepalmed.

"What happened?"

"Sanji-kun heard us." Nami said with a sigh "Robin, could you lock the door?" Robin smiled and grew a hand at the door, turning the lock. The hand dissapeard and Robin laid down. "Now you can sleep to your heart contents." Nami said "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Robin said. Marguerite frowned and walked to the bed. She undressed but she kept her top on. She lied down and put her blankets over her and her snake. Robin looked at her and saw her troubled expression. "What's holding you back to join us?" Robin whispered.

Marguerite looked over Robin and blinked "I am part of the Kuja pirate crew... I can't suddenly leave them." She whispered back "I already told Luffy I have been busy with other stuff..."

"Ah..." Robin agreed

"And I wanted him to give me his kintama, but he wouldn't let me, so I am still angry. Men are really useless." She whispered again. Nami sat up straight, looking eye in eye with the blonde.

"His what now?" she said on a normal tone. "Golden balls?"

"Yeah, the thing between his legs." Nami looked with half lidded eyes and she laid down again. She was not in the mood for an argument the stupid idiot caused again.

"Marguerite, we will talk about men tomorrow. I see you have some stuff to learn." Robin whispered with a giggle. "How about I tell all Kuja's about men?" Nami snorted and Robin and Marguerite looked

"There's not a lot to tell. They are idiots, stupid and they smell bad. They want to achieve things which are impossible, like marriage, and they are idiots." Nami murmured under her blanket.

"Well, seeing you used 'idiot' twice, you just gave a summary of Luffy, not men particulary." Robin added.

Nami sat up straight, her hair looking worse by every second "Yes. Which reminds me, what were you doing with him in the jungle?"

"Jealous or curious?" Nami's cheeks got pinker and Robin chuckled "You can interogate Luffy, but not me." She answered.

Nami sighed and let gravity work, falling with her head on her pillow again "No. Tired. Not jealous or curious. Just tired." Robin and Marguerite looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. They laid down, but Nami sat up straight again. "And you know what pisses me off the most? I kissed him and he hasn't done anything since. I don't just kiss men!" Robin also sat up straight and looked surprised. Marguerite cocked an eyebrow, not sure what kissing was.

"Euhm... What did you want him to do?" Robin wondered.

Nami frowned and looked away "I don't know... Kiss me back or tell me he wanted more or so..."

"He probably doesn't even know what it is... Or he thought he would be in debt again." Robin explained with a shrug.

"Well, I am not going to talk with him... It's his turn now..." Nami put her head on the pillow again and sighed "Men..."

"No, no. Luffy." Robin corrected, closing her eyes with a smile. "Just remember he is dense and naive. You have to help him out sometimes."

"You sound like a mother..." Nami murmured.

Robin chuckled "I can't wait to sound like a grandmother."

"What are you implying with that...?" Nami murmured

"I like it here." Marguerite suddenly said with a grin. Nami and Robin smiled and nodded in agreement.

Someone knocked on the door and the women woke up. Marguerite turned around in her bed, Nami rubbed her drool away and Robin was the only one decent. "Who is it?"

"Franky. We are going to the palace for lunch. Do you want us to wait or is it ok to go?" Robin opened the door and looked at everyone except Chopper.

"Where's Chopper?" Robin asked confused. "Still sleeping?"

"No, he went to Belladonna for some information on medical stuff." Franky explained.

Robin smiled and understood "Wait a second. We will get ready." She closed the door again and Nami woke Marguerite up. Robin brushed her hair fast and Nami dressed quickly. Marguerite now put her clothes on and they all walked to the deck. "Let's go then." The women said with a smile.

They all walked towards the palace and talked about the party, except for Marguerite who thanked Franky for the nice bed. Nami walked in front with a pout, still irritated.

"Nami~" Nami frowned after a whiny voice. She turned around and looked at her captain. She turned back around and she walked further. "What are you going to do today?" he wondered with his big owlish eyes.

Nami cocked an eyebrow and thought. "Euhm... I don't know... Finish my map maybe..." she said "Why?"

"Can I join you?" he asked with his trademark grin. Nami looked with suspicious eyes at her captain.

"Yeah... Sure..."

"In the observation room?" Luffy asked again. Nami frown deepened and nodded slightly. Robin smiled with a knowing smile. That's all the information she needed to know. They entered the palace and walked to the dinner room. Everyone sat down and Luffy already drolled smelling the good food.

"Hello everyone." Hancock said with a smile, sitting next to Luffy. "Slept well?" They all smiled and answered 'yes'. The kitchen door opened and many women plated the table with food, and Luffy already attacked. "Luffy-sama. What are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to relax in the observation room with Nami." Luffy explained. Nami choked feeling a dark aura suddenly in the room. She turned to look at Hancock and her eyes pierced with hers.

'I'm fucked.' Nami cried looking away and letting her food steal by Luffy because she hasn't been paying attention.

"And what are you going to do there?" Hancock asked further with slight irritation in her voice.

"Nothing." Luffy said with a shrug.

"Really? Do you mind if I join?" Hancock said with a smile. Luffy nodded and Hancock gasped in shock. The others, except Robin, looked surprised - and Nami shuddered, scared of what Luffy was planning with her. D... Did he get hormonal after the kiss? "A... Ah ok..." Hancock said.

While Hancock and Luffy were talking, Robin told everyone, except Nami, about her plan. Nami was only looking at Luffy and Hancock, while she hasn't been noticing the crewmember looking at her instead with a smirk - except for Sanji. Sanji was crying.

Nami was ready with eating and she stood up, making everyone look at her. "Thank for the meal." she said with a bow. She walked away and Luffy jumped from his chair.

"Namiiii! Wait for me!" Luffy yelled, running after her. Hancock frowned deeply as she looked at her beloved one and... the orange haired slu-

"I'll be right back." Robin said with a smile, getting Hancock out of her thoughts. Robin stood up and also walked away. The other's from the mugiwara crew looked at Hancock.

"Euhm, Hancock-hime!" Usopp said unsure. Hancock looked at the sharpshooter with a cocked eyebrow. "W... We are interested in this Island's past!" Usopp said. "Especially Zoro!"

"OI!" Zoro said in surprise, who didn't give a damn about this whole island. Hancock frowned utterly confused.

Robin sat on a couch with her arms crossed and eyes closed. She smiled as she lit the last one. She opened her eyes and walked back to the dining room with a smile. Part one completed.

Nami walked towards Sunny in a fast pace, and Luffy followed her, keeping up her pace. "Naaamiii, why are you walking so fast!" Luffy whined

"Because I want too. If you can't keep up, go back." Nami answered. Luffy pouted and ran slightly, walking next his navigator. Nami walked an ever faster pace and Luffy grinded his teeth. He grabbed her wrist and Nami gasped, almost falling backward.

"Don't walk too fast!" Luffy said. Nami turned to look at Luffy and her eyebrows knitted down. Luffy let go of her wrist and she walked the same pace again. Luffy grunted in annoyance and they reached Sunny. Nami climbed up the ladder and Luffy strechted onto the deck. "I won!" Luffy cheered.

"I WASN'T RACING WITH YOU!" Nami yelled with a demonic face, climbing over the railing.

"Then why did you walk fast?" Luffy asked, tilting his head slightly. Nami pouted. She didn't want to hurt him, but truth to be told, she wanted him to get away.

"Nothing. Never mind." Nami said, walking toward the observation room. Luffy blinked and ran after her. Nami opened the door and walked into the room, only to get surprised. Luffy looked too and remembered something. Now was his turn. He strechted his arm to the observation room roof and he strechted his arm back after he grabbed the mysterious item. Nami didn't notice a thing because she still looked around her. Everywhere in the room, thousand of candles were lit. Nami gaped and looked around. When...? Who did this? Nami turned around and her face paled. "Oh my Oda... You gotta be kidding me?"

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" asked Luffy confused as he sat on one knee. "Oh wait." he showed the item to the frozen Nami "Here. I promise to buy a ring or something on the next island, but this is the only thing I could do now." Luffy explained, showing a tiara made of flowers. "Euhm... Robin came with the idea of a tiara... Because I want you to be my pirate queen." Luffy said unsure of his word choice.

Nami slowly raised her hand to her mouth, and soft sobs could be heard. Luffy gasped

"W...Wait! Don't cry! Is that good or bad?" Luffy asked confused. He stood up and stood in front of his navigator "Nami..." he saw Nami smile under her hand and he began smiling himself. "So..." he began.

"Ah..." Robin said. They all looked at her, and Hancock stopped explaining how there are only women on this island for the other crewmembers.

"What's wrong?" asked Franky.

"Nothing." Robin said with a smile, while eavesdropping the captain and navigator in the observation room with a planted ear.

"Hime!" Ran yelled, entering the dinning room "Two marine ships appeared!" everyone gasped and stood up.

"Wait!" Hancock said. "I will take a look and talk. You all stay here or you will get into trouble." The crew frowned worried but they still nodded.

Hancock walked away and they looked at Robin. "Let's spy." Usopp said with a smirk. Robin nodded and planted more hidden ears around the pier and on Hancock's shoulder. She also planted a few eyes to take a good look. She saw a huge marine ship and a little one.

Nami and Luffy frowned when they heard loud noises outside. They both looked outside and gasped when they saw two marine battleships. Hancock walked towards the battleships with a deep frown. Luckily, Sunny was good hidden. Otherwise it would have been trouble instantly. The empress halted and waited for someone to come down for a conversation.

Robin's eyes widened as soon as she saw who walked downstairs to talk with her. "Oh no..." Robin murmured, making the crew look up. Hancock's eyes also widened, feeling a shiver go down her spine.

Nami and Luffy looked confused as they didn't see correctly who went to talk with Hancock. Nami's frown deepened in confusion when she saw the other crewmembers walk towards the ships. Her eyes widened, and Luffy's too, when they saw how they walked towards the ships.

Prepared for battle.

Zoro wore his bandana and his katana's prepared. Sanji's leg was burning. Usopp carried his catapult. Robin had her arms crossed. Franky's canon's were loading. Brook had his cane prepared. Chopper was in his heavy point.

The door of the observation room slammed open, making Luffy and Nami look eye in eye with Marguerite. "You got to stop them!" she yelled. The captain and navigator looked with confusion. The other crewmembers looked with utter hate.

"YOU HURT OUR CAPTAIN!" They yelled simultaniously

Marguerite caught her breath and yelled

"THEY ARE GOING TO FIGHT AKAINU!"

* * *

><p><strong>The end~ <strong>

**Nah, kidding, just fucking with ya. Exams and school still are a bitch. I have a holiday right now, so I got a bit of time to write. Thanks for reading and lemme know your thoughts.**


End file.
